Spoiled Designer Clothes
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Life was getting harder for Quinn as her pregnancy went further. She never expected Kurt to offer his shoulder clothed in the best clothing, no less to cry on whenever she needed it. Post-Throwdown and beyond! Kurt/Quinn. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

- **Spoiled Designer Clothes** -

Kurt and Quinn.

_**A/n: **And thar she goes, trying her hand yet again at a Kurt/Quinn fanfic! I've completely fallen in love with Kurt/Quinn friendship (and maybe something more). I'm still figuring out if this will be a multichap. I have a few ideas about how it goes in the back of my head, but nothing as concrete as the story presented in this current chapter. So maybe I'll go label it Chapter One just for its sake? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I'm going out of the way and disclaim everything you recognize here. I do not own Glee or any songs or copyrighted material referenced here. They are the properties of their respective owners._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One.**

Quinn allowed herself to be left behind after their performance of Keep Holding On. It was heartwarming, to say the least, especially since everyone pitched in to make her feel a little better while they were singing. She assured Finn she would be alright - she just wanted to be alone for a while.

She tried to dry the tears from her eyes. She couldn't contain them - she was so happy and overwhelmed and felt that the whole Glee club will be there for her, no matter what she does or what happens. To find solace in a world filled with artifice and relentlessness was hard. It surprised her that all the calm and the joy she felt was found not in her other groups and not in her other friends, but in Glee club. And to think she joined it just to keep an eye on Finn.

She stood at the middle of the stage. Sometimes, being alone was just what she needed. Even though Finn was really sweet and tried to take care of her (despite him being pretty dumb and incompetent, at times), there were moments that being alone was the best way to take.

Quinn took a deep breath. She knew she was all alone. She wanted to sing, but she couldn't. She was fighting back tears these tears of happiness that kept welling up in her eyes. Quinn wanted to take her mind off her troubles and off the baby, even just for now.

She started to laugh.

It felt good.

She looked crazy, laughing alone, but truly, this moment was something of a treasure for Quinn. She thought about everything good life has to offer. Everything funny and relaxing and refreshing in life.

She kept laughing. It made her feel lighthearted - as if the burden she bore on her tired back was taken away.

It made her feel young once more, after days and days of feeling under the weather. Hope bubbled inside her.

_Yes. Maybe everything's going to be okay, after all._

_

* * *

_

It took him a minute to register that he wasn't alone in the auditorium.

Kurt decided to stay. After their little tear-jerking performance, he was a little teary eyed. He rushed backstage and stood in front of a mirror as soon as the tears sped down his cheeks. He didn't want his eyes to look puffy, even if he really wasn't crying like a baby.

He was startled, at first. He thought he was the only one inside the place, until someone started laughing. He couldn't even think about why, exactly, would a person laugh alone in the auditorium.

The laughter didn't cease.

It sounded so carefree, so blissful. Full of life, void of sadness. At first, Kurt thought whoever was laughing was insane. But he couldn't help but feel happier himself.

Kurt picked up his things. He was about to leave, anyway (he checked himself one last time in the mirror and decided that he looked even better than he was before they sang). He strolled out of the backstage and was quite surprised of what he saw.

Quinn was in the middle, laughing. She let her laughter bounce off the walls of the auditorium. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight - Quinn sounded like she didn't have any problems at all. As if there was no baby, or there was no Sue Sylvester finding out that she was pregnant.

"Quinn?"

She stopped, surprised, and turned around. The look on her face suggested that she didn't really expect anyone else to be in the same room, but so was he. It was only when he heard the laughter that Kurt found out there was yet another being in the place.

He raised a hand and waved. "I didn't think you would let yourself be left behind here. I applaud your attempt at self-comfort. It is, admittedly, contagious."

He stepped towards her. They weren't friends - not by a long shot. But if she was part of the Glee club, might as well make her feel good, right? Besides, her laughter really is uplifting. At least he didn't have to worry about the stains he found on one of his newer Marc Jacobs earlier that day.

What Quinn did was unexpected. She smiled warmly at him (Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow - it's not like he and Quinn ever interacted) and ran to hug him. This caught him by surprise, but the natural thing to do was to return the embrace. He patted her back.

"It'll be all okay, Quinn."

"I know."

Kurt felt his shoulder get wet. Quinn started to cry. _Oh no. Not on my favorite Alexander McQueen. _But he knew better than to complain about having tears soaking his shoulder. What Quinn needed was someone to comfort her. He let her cry more. Kurt wasn't heartless. The last thing he wanted to do was to make anyone feel awful just because of his fashion problems. Besides, he got to know the much more down-to-earth side of Quinn since her pregnancy. At least, through observations during Glee practice, she wasn't really the snarky one he took her to be.

"You don't want to cry, dear," he said as she pulled away from the embrace. Quinn grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your clothes."

"Oh, that's nothing. What I meant was you don't want your eyes to look awfully red and puffy."

He took out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears off her face.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"You're very much welcome."

"We're not really friends but--"

"No, no, no, Quinn. In Glee, we're all friends."

"Even if I laughed at you weeks ago as you crawled out of the dumpster covered in God knows what?"

"Hmm... on second thought..."

Kurt chuckled and pulled her in an embrace again. Quinn was actually quite pleased. She never really knew about this side of Kurt - the concerned, kind one that didn't care if his clothes were spoiled by tears. She wished she knew this Kurt before she decided to take part in giving him a miserable day. Looking back, she was actually embarrassed by what she's done.

As far as Quinn was concerned, this was really out of character for the boy. But she didn't care. She liked this Kurt better than the fierce, fiesty one that stuck around with an equally tough Mercedes. She doubted even Mercedes knew of this incredibly compassionate, 'you-know-past-is-past' Kurt. She felt like they were friends for so long.

"Keep holding on in there, Quinn. You don't want to let go."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome, dear. Anytime you want to spoil my best designer clothes, call me." He gave a small wave and a smile, then stepped down the stage, casting one last look Quinn before leaving the auditorium.

Quinn smiled. She didn't can't decide if she should be unnerved by this new Kurt or be happy that she had a relatively new friend to help her up when she's down. But given the circumstances, she knew she should just feel blessed that he wasn't really as sarcastic and awful as she thought. He was generous, too. Just how many people would give up their best clothes for her to cry on?

* * *

_**A/n: Chapter one finished! I actually have a couple of ideas in right now, for the whole story. But of course, I'd love to hear from you people. Reviews encourage me to write more and more. Advanced thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn.**  
**

_**A/n: **Chapter two's here! I'm not well-versed in the field of fashion and actually looked up the best designers online, for this story. Anyway, thanks for those who have read and/or reviewed the first chapter. This idea's been playing around in my head for a while and before it could escape me, I pinned it down as fast as I could. So, without further ado, here is chapter two!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

There are moments where two people come out of a predicament and become fast friends, regardless of the status of their relationship before. And although most of these moments are life-threatening, you're-the-only-one-I-can-really-trust-right-now moments, that little auditorium scene they shared together was more than enough.

Well, in Kurt's case, sacrificing his clothes for ex-bitch tears were pretty much almost a matter of life and death.

They really didn't get to spend much time together, what with Finn towering over Quinn most of the time. And besides, he can't totally ignore his best girl friend Mercedes just 'cause he's found a new friend in Quinn.

Their road to Sectionals was a tough one, challenged by football coach Ken Tanaka and Artie's needs. Mr. Schuester was putting them under a lot of stress, and Kurt was actually worried of how Quinn was doing. She seemed to be doing fine, though. Under Finn's care.

That was another matter Kurt was taking into consideration - Finn Hudson.

Kurt took Finn to be the love of his life. He loved Finn more than what should be considered healthy, and even thought of eliminating the competition. In this case, Rachel (she seemed a lot more threatening) and, on a lesser note, Quinn.

His new-found friendship with Quinn was actually looking to be a terrible obstacle in his quest to win Finn's heart. Kurt didn't expect that bump on the road, but he didn't want to sabotage his friendship with Quinn just because of a boy. He would have done that if circumstances were different, but he actually liked the fact that he and Quinn Fabray were friends.

Kurt was incredibly ecstatic when he and Finn were paired for ballads ("Thank the 'fates'", he told himself as they traversed the corridors to go to the auditorium), but he shot Quinn a look of concern. Quinn seemed to be okay with it, though Kurt had the impression that she was trying to avoid him.

"Quinn, is there a problem?" He asked her one day as she emptied her locker of a few books.

"Umm... No. Kurt, I have no time to chat - it's almost next period, I have to go." She slammed close her locker door.

Kurt cast a glance to his wristwatch.

"It doesn't start for twenty minutes. We've got the same class schedule. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, right. I... I forgot, but I still have to go. I have to talk to Mr. Schue about something."

Quinn started to walk away, but Kurt followed abruptly.

"Oh, good then! I'll walk you to the choir room. Then we can have that much-needed talk while we walk."

"W-what talk?"

"You know. So we could catch up with each other's lives. How's your baby and your maternity fashion, etcetera."

"Umm... No. I still have to go to.. uh, somewhere."

Quinn walked faster, trying to shake him off her trail. She turned left and disappeared from the crowd.

Confused, Kurt went to the other direction and found Mercedes.

That afternoon, he decided to meet up with Finn in the auditorium so they could practice during their free time. To his surprise, he and Finn became good friends. It was quite insensitive, but soon, he forgot about Quinn and his attention turned to Finn. Kurt constantly gave him baby advice. When he found out that Finn was invited to the Fabrays for dinner, he felt his stomach drop violently.

Still desperate to help Finn out the best he could and wanting to remain in contact with him, Kurt advised him to reveal to Quinn's parents that she was pregnant. The outcome wasn't as he expected. His peaceful sleep was disturbed by a phone call at two in the morning.

* * *

Quinn Fabray couldn't sleep. In one night, she turned from the perfect daughter to an evicted and pretty much homeless pregnant girl.

Despite Finn's insistence that she sleep in his bedroom while staying at the Hudsons ("It's okay, really, Quinn. I'll sleep on the floor."), Quinn decided to stay in the spare bedroom near Mrs. Hudson's room. It was obviously uninhabited for quite a while. She could tell, because of all the dust and cobwebs that accumulated in the corners of the room. But being the good person that she was, Carole Hudson dusted the room and made it livable again ("Anything for the mother of my grandchild," she said warmly).

Their hospitality was amazing. She felt like family in their home, and wished that Finn really was her baby's father. Mrs. Hudson would, no doubt, be a good grandmother to her baby girl.

But that was really what was disturbing Quinn. Finn wasn't the one who impregnated her. He wasn't the one who's supposed to be in full responsibility of the baby. It was Puck. But she was knee-deep in her lie and didn't know exactly how to get out of it. She _had _to tell someone, if only to ease her pain and lessen the burden.

Quinn, hoping that _he _would still be awake or that he won't ignore her like she did to him, reached out for her phone on her bedside and called a number.

Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt drowsily reached for his own phone and looked at the display. _Quinn Fabray. _Without hesitation, he took the call.

Quinn spoke first.

"Umm... Kurt?"

"Pardon me, but I do not take calls at two in the morning. I need my beauty sleep."

Quinn felt dejected. But to be fair to Kurt, she did avoid him in the halls, only because she had this budding suspicion that Kurt was head over heels in love with Finn and that she was totally jealous.

"Oh... I'm sorry then..."

She heard a laugh from the other end of the line.

"It's okay, Quinn. I was joking." Kurt yawned. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early-morning call from you?"

"I can't sleep, Kurt."

"Have you tried a sleeping pill yet? You don't want eyebags and dark circles around your-"

Quinn smiled as Kurt started to ramble about beauty tips. "No, it's not that, Kurt. I... I actually wanted to talk to you. About something."

"Really? Now? I was assuming you were avoiding me."

"Sorry about that, Kurt. I was just-"

"Jealous, obviously." He chuckled.

"Yes, you could say that."

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Kurt, I..." She mustered up all her courage and tried to fight back tears. "My parents kicked me out."

There was silence on the other line. Kurt was shocked. "Why?"

"It was Finn." Despite her best efforts, Quinn started to cry. "He suddenly had this brilliant idea that he'd sing to my parents about my pregnancy."

Kurt felt like the world suddenly decided to drop on him. He gulped and his eyes traveled around his dark, moonlit bedroom, as if looking for answers to a question yet to be asked. Kurt knew he was the one to blame. He convinced Finn to sing. He convinced Finn to go all out and reveal the truth. He convinced Finn to practically have Quinn evicted from her home. It wasn't Kurt's intention, really. He just wanted to help Finn out. Finn was feeling impossibly guilty, and Kurt just wanted him to be free from it.

He didn't want Quinn to get kicked out.

"I... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Quinn," he managed to breathe out.

"Don't be, Kurt." Tears escaped Quinn's eyes. "Don't be."

"I'm so very sorry Quinn."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. Mrs. Hudson was kind enough to let me stay here for as long as I want."

"No, Quinn. Listen. It's my fault."

"What?"

"Quinn, I..." Kurt felt the rate of his heartbeat increase tenfold. "I convinced Finn to sing."

It was Quinn's turn to feel shocked and incredibly unsure. She didn't know what to say.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry and I mean it, Quinn. I really do. I only wanted Finn's to be alright, to lose his guilt. I didn't mean to get you kicked out, I really didn't. I only wanted to help Finn out because I like him and--"

"It's alright, Kurt."

"I'm so sorry..."

His tone suggested that he was close to tears. As close to tears as Quinn. "I know it's not your intention, Kurt. You're too kind to actually do that intentionally."

Kurt smiled. He was sure that, if he did this weeks ago, Quinn and her Cheerios would be all over her, and dumpster days would be further worsened by humiliation by Cheerios. He can't believe he was actually saying sorry to a Quinn Fabray and she was actually forgiving him. And to think he used to mentally throw barbs at her whenever she was all over Finn.

Silence washed over the two as they waited for the other to speak up. Finally, after some unbelievable self-convincing, Quinn spoke up. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you, too."

"Go."

"You know why I can't sleep?" She cleared her throat. "I... Kurt, I feel really guilty. Incredibly guilty, Kurt."

"Why?"

"You know, it's only my first night here at Finn's and I already feel like family here. Mrs. Hudson's been so kind to me and she even cleaned out the spare bedroom filled with cobwebs just for me. She gave me hot chocolate that I didn't touch and it's gone cold on the bedside table. I don't deserve any of this, Kurt."

"Quinn, you're being too hard on yourself. You deserve their kindness, Quinn. You deserve their hospitality and you're lucky Finn's taking care of you." He said. Kurt smirked with a hint of pain._ You're lucky Finn loves you as much as you love him._

"You don't understand, Kurt. It's bad seeing Finn offer his house and give me somewhere to stay. He doesn't deserve all of this hard work. Finn's trying to look for jobs, trying to make ends meet as if we really were a family. He even wanted to name my baby 'Drizzle'. Seeing Finn do all these things... It's tearing me apart."

"Well, he is the father of your baby, isn't he? So it's natural that he's doing all of this."

"Didn't you hear me, Kurt? I said, he wanted to name my baby. _My _baby, Kurt."

Kurt frowned. Where was Quinn going on with this? He had a suspicion, but it didn't have any concrete proof.

"Kurt..." Quinn managed to laugh between the sobbing. At least one person would know about the truth, and this relieved her. Even if it was a small kind of relief. "Finn's not the father of my baby."

It took Kurt's quick reflexes to avoid dropping the phone on his bed. Whatever drowsiness he felt at the start of their conversation was lost with the coming of this revelation from Quinn. And all this buzz of Finn being a father was nothing but a lie? Quinn lied to Finn?

Of course, it broke Kurt's heart into a million pieces. It had been bad enough for Quinn to get pregnant, but to lie about the father so she couldn't lose Finn? And to think Finn actually 'sang' to his little girl while he and Kurt were rehearsing for the ballad.

"I feel like such a bad person, Kurt. Really, I do..." Quinn's tears slid down her cheeks uncontrollably. She didn't know exactly what Kurt felt. She just knew it was as shocking to him as it would be to other members of the Glee club. The last thing she wanted was for Finn to find out. "I hate myself so much, I can't believe I lied to everyone. To the whole school. To the whole world, Kurt. And Finn... I appreciate what he's doing but he's breaking his back over Puck's baby."

"Puck's the father?"

"Yes. Yes, Kurt, he is."

Kurt sat on his bed, his phone glued to his ear. He felt paralyzed by the very words Quinn was saying. Never did he expect to learn about these things all in one night. He didn't know what to feel, exactly. Should he pity Finn? Should he be angry at Quinn? He didn't know, really, but the more generous, kinder Kurt decided that it's no use wasting time and energy getting mad at Quinn. The last thing he really wanted was to sabotage his friendship with Quinn.

"Quinn, save your tears, please."

On the other line, Quinn wiped her tears with the sheets. She sniffed and gulped some of the hot chocolate she mentioned to Kurt earlier.

"Let's get a slushy tomorrow, okay? I'll bring my best Ralph Lauren in case you want to cry."

Quinn smiled.

"Okay?"

"Okay, Kurt. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, honey."

* * *

_**Closing comments:** **It's quite longer than the first chapter, yes? There aren't really many ideas here, but I tend to get wordy with my work when I get drawn to it. Anyway, I hope this is as good an update as it gets for you readers. Thanks for the time and I'd love to hear from you and your suggestions and comments. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn.

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

"I will be forever grateful of your generosity. Who knew you could be such an incredible person?"

"Well, dear, before I even had a chance to show my kindness, your boys threw me somewhere fashion un-friendly."

"I thought we've put that behind us," she said.

"That was when before I realized the stains are almost impossible to remove."

"And that's enough to ruin our perfect friendship?"

"Who said we have a perfect friendship?" He smiled.

Kurt and Quinn took their meals and went to a vacant table, strategically traversing the whole cafeteria to avoid any unwanted encounters with the school's top dogs. Their conversation the previous night (although it wasn't exactly 'night' as it is early morning) was something they were both eager to discuss (Kurt even brought his one of his Ralph Laurens, as he promised), but as they took their seats on their lunch table, neither of them made any motion to talk about anything at all.

They ate their lunch cautiously and in complete silence, occasionally scanning the crowded cafeteria for a fellow Glee club member or someone who was ready and well-armed to humiliate either or both of them.

Kurt wanted to talk about why Quinn lied to everybody and wondered why Puck didn't even try to step up and claim the baby as his.

Quinn was afraid of what Kurt was going to say. They were friends, yes, but anyone could be as surprised and as shocked as the next person because of Quinn's revelation. They almost finished their lunches when someone walked up to them.

"There you are, white boy! I've been lookin' all over the school for you!"

Quinn gave Mercedes a small wave that she returned. Kurt turned around, a little startled by Mercedes' sudden appearance. "Mercedes!"

"We need to have a little talk."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Privately." She took Kurt by the arm (_Ow, _he thought as Mercedes almost pulled him up completely) and smiled at Quinn. "I'm sorry to be disturbing your little lunch together, Quinn, but this is serious business."

"No, it's alright, Mercedes." Quinn watched them exit the cafeteria, feeling a bit lonely. She liked Kurt's company, even if they weren't talking about anything at all and were just eating quietly. Not so long after Kurt and Mercedes' departure, though, Finn came scrambling into the cafeteria and spotted Quinn.

"Quinn!" He took a chair opposite to her and seemed to be uncharacteristically giddy. Finn pulled a sealed and folded letter envelope from his pocket and extracted a little baby apparel catalog from his bag.

Quinn's eyes widened at the fairly thick envelope. "Finn, what's that? Don't tell me you--"

"Quinn, this is _money. _I got it from the convenience store I've been working for over the past two weeks. I can't believe I've gathered a good sum of money there."

"But how?"

"I've been doing overtime during the weekends. They're a twenty-four hour shop, so I stay there until three-AM. My boss liked my enthusiasm so he gave me a bonus!"

Finn opened the envelope and revealed a hundred dollars. "I've been doing three dollars an hour and I've been doing 10-hour shifts for the last two Saturdays. They also allow me to work part-time from six to nine every weekday, plus tips." He grinned. "And I've got you this catalog so we can go buy something for our baby sometime. You know. Family time."

Quinn shook her head. Her guilt was getting to her. Finn was great for doing this and all, but it was actually too much. She knew he hasn't been sleeping well (she caught him sleeping with his head stuck in his locker the other day) but she didn't have any idea he had been doing part time and trying to work for a baby he thought was his. That, plus Glee club, football, and schoolwork. She felt terrible about all this lying. Puck seemed to have less responsibilities, and he should be the one practically killing himself just for the baby.

She looked at Finn. "No... No, I'm sorry, Finn. I told you already - I don't want to keep the baby. I don't need to keep the baby. We'll put her up for adoption so we could leave normal lives again."

Finn looked dumbstruck. "What?"

"I know, Finn. You worked hard for all of this and I feel horrible, I really do, but you know what can happen after our baby is born. She's going to get a better life in someone else's care."

"But Quinn, I... You mean, all these for nothing?" He shoved the money and the catalog across the table. "I _want _to be a good father to our little girl. I just don't want to make her feel like she's abandoned."

"She won't be, Finn. She'll have other parents who can actually raise her and are at a legal age."

She looked into Finn's eyes and felt his pain and his sadness. One that only a father could and would feel if and when his baby will be taken away from him. Quinn felt like she was stabbed by a very sharp knife. Finn was actually doing something about this, even if it wasn't his mistake. Even if it wasn't his child.

"Quinn, are you sure about what you're saying? Are you sure about putting baby Drizzle up for adoption?"

He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Quinn, I can do this. I can be a good daddy, believe me. We don't want to do something we'd regret for the rest of our lives."

Quinn resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. _But I already did. _Looking at him, though, she felt his desperation. He turned from that dumb, kind jock into someone older. Wiser. More sagely, if you will. She wanted to put the baby up for adoption. She didn't want to get involved with a child until after college. But part of her really wanted to see how her baby will grow and how her baby will perform and everything. Part of her wanted to know if her baby would be like her or like Puck. _God, I wish she won't be such a bad person like her father._

She looked at Finn and knew she would easily regret this, but she pitied him. "Alright, Finn. At what time are we going to the mall?"

_

* * *

_

At the other side of the school, Kurt and Mercedes swiftly walked through the halls, heading to the choir room.

"Tell me, Mercedes. What exactly are we supposed to talk about?"

"By 'we', I mean the whole Glee club save for our superstar, quarterback, mohawk and pregnant girl."

"Oh my. Coach Sylvester isn't making us do the whole minority thing again, is she?"

"What? No! Just follow me, Kurt."

They reached the choir room in a matter of minutes, and Kurt was quite surprised to see the whole Glee club crowded around the piano - save for Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn, as Mercedes claimed. Tina looked expectantly at the both of them.

"What is this all about, Mercedes?" She asked.

"So they don't know what this is about, too?"

"Okay, guys, just take your seats for a minute," Mercedes instructed them. They all went to sit down somewhere comfortable.

"Would you mind telling us what this little meeting is for?" Santana asked, getting a little impatient.

"Yeah," Brittany butted in. "Is there a zombie apocalypse or something?"

All eyes rolled to her. She shrugged and said simply, "What? Finn's been looking like a zombie for the past few days."

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes widened and looked around. Everyone was here except for Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn. It suddenly hit him (_how stupid of me not to think so, _he thought) why they were here. Well, he had suspicions, but Mercedes wouldn't call a meeting like this for no reason. It's not like Puck isn't part of the 'minority group' Sue Sylvester formed when she was the club's co-director. _Would it be possible that Mercedes knows?_

Kurt's thoughts suddenly flew back to the phone conversation he had with Quinn the night before. She trusted him with this secret, but he didn't know she told anybody else. _Well, she doesn't know that everyone else in Glee club's going to know. _Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There wasn't reason to be worried, was there? After all - they were only suspicions. Mercedes might want to talk about something else. Sectionals, perhaps.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt, honey!" Mercedes waved a hand across Kurt's blank face. He dropped back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yes, yes. Go on."

"Alright, listen up. I think you all have the right to know about this since we're all part of the Glee club. You guys are all aware of Quinn's pregnancy, right? Well, there's this one detail we've all been missing out on."

"Quinn's due date?" Artie volunteered.

"No. The father of Quinn's baby."

"What's about Finn?" Mike asked.

"Oh my God. I told you he was a zombie!" Brittany said.

Santana elbowed her and whispered, "Shut up," then turned to Mercedes. "So, what's the deal with the baby's _father?_"

Mercedes looked at her. Her tone when she said 'father' seemed to suggest that Santana actually had an idea about the baby's biological daddy. It seemed pretty likely that she'd know, though, since Puck and her were technically together. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Finn is not the one who knocked up--"

"I know," Kurt interrupted. "It was Puck."

The whole room was filled with gasps and 'whats' and everyone was generally surprised by the news except for Mercedes, Santana and Kurt.

"How did you know that?" Santana asked.

"Quinn told me. She didn't want anyone else to know. She called me at two in the morning 'cause she couldn't sleep." Kurt breathed in deep. "How did you know?"

"Puck," Mercedes and Santana answered in unison. They went on to explain when and how Puck told them, and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Quinn. It wasn't in the plan all along for the whole Glee club to know. And now that everyone else is aware of the fact that Puck was the father (except for Rachel and Finn, of course), it would take only a matter of time before the news traveled through the school. He approached Mercedes.

"Quinn didn't want anyone to know. Especially not Finn. Or Rachel," Kurt said. "Our chances to win the Sectionals will flip if either of them knew. Rachel, especially. She would go tell Finn, and we know Finn would be crushed to know of it."

Mercedes turned to face the whole group. "Do not breathe a word of what we just talked about to anyone, no matter the circumstances. Especially not to Finn. Or Rachel."

Everyone fell silent, as each of them nodded in agreement. Brittany unexpectedly raised her hand. "So... Is Finn a zombie or not?"

* * *

Rachel Berry was walking through the hallway when she caught a glimpse of Quinn and Puck, deep in conversation. She hated to eavesdrop, really, but she couldn't help but hide and stay to listen after she caught a few choice words.

"Look at what Finn brought for me," Quinn hissed as she angrily shoved a suspicious looking envelope to Puck. "He worked hard for that. A hundred dollars, Puck."

"What? I can earn that much and maybe even more."

"You _laced _the cupcakes we sold with pot."

"We earned more than what your dear boyfriend could earn!" Puck slammed his fist to a locker, leaving a dent and garnering questioning looks from those who heard.

"He worked hard for the money. Not illegally."

"Look, Quinn. I thought money was your problem, not the way of how it was earned."

Before Rachel could even hear what Quinn had to say, the bell rang and a number of students rushed to their respective classes. She went off, too. She didn't want to be late for Calculus. Rachel jogged to her next class, casting a final glance at her fellow Glee club members before disappearing.

Quinn, meanwhile, slammed her locker door shot. "There's no doubt that Finn would be a better dad than you, Puck."

"Maybe so, if it weren't for the fact that it's not his baby!"

"I don't have time for this, Noah Puckerman." She started to walk away, but Puck stood in front of her.

"Just give me a chance, Quinn. I'll show you. I'll show you I can be a good dad. You'll see that I can be responsible."

"I'm late for class, Puck. Step out of the way," she snapped, then sidestepped Puck and walked away.

Puck sighed. _Finn. Finn. It's always Finn. Star quarterback, stud, boyfriend of the mother of my baby._ He slipped his hands into his pocket and remembered what his next class was. Instead of heading to Calculus, he turned the opposite way and went to the clinic.

* * *

_**A/n: Chapter three's over. I need to figure out more about how to advance the story, and I guess watching the Power of Madonna today would help greatly. Anyway, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

"I'll prove it to you, Quinn. I'll prove that I can be a good dad. I'll do my best."

"I believe you."

"I'm just sorry I've been kind of an ass to you at times. I don't want you to get that impression from me especially since I knocked you up."

"You don't have to say sorry, Puck."

"To prove that I'm completely sincere, here. Take my water bottle. And you can stay with us for as long as you like. Mom wouldn't mind - I take girls at home every weekend and she doesn't really care. Well, except about their religion."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I-I stopped bringing girls home ever since your pregnancy."

Quinn frowned.

"Well, okay, there were still some sexting moments with Santana, but nothing more extreme than that."

She was silent.

"Quinn, I gave up all my... _needs _so I can start showing you what more I can do as a person. As the father of our kid."

Puck felt Quinn's belly and looked at her in the eyes. She stared at them, and believed that never before had she seen Puck be as humble, as kind and as caring as this. She took Puck's hand and smiled.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Quinn said. "And I was wrong to force this all on Finn. It's our baby to raise. It's your kid."

Puck was quiet for a moment. "Do you still love Finn?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked.

"Puck, I know you like me, and I know Finn doesn't care much about me anymore. I don't have anywhere to go. Right now, you're nothing more than a friend for me, but we have this child. Let's just see what happens from there."

Quinn stared down. After Sectionals, Finn was ignoring her. He tried to avoid her gaze, he tried to avoid her entirely, she knew he tried to push her off his mind. He missed Finn and his company and he seemed much more enthusiastic about the baby. He was 'cleaner' than Puck. At least she knew Finn wouldn't be sleeping with a different girl every other night. But Puck... Puck seemed to be different. Ever since his fight with Finn, he was desperate to show Quinn what he can truly do as a father. He wanted to show that he wasn't just after the sex - that he can actually be responsible.

Quinn wanted to get mad at Rachel. Really, she did. If she didn't tell Finn, none of this would have happened. But everytime Quinn studied the whole thing, everything went back to her. She was the one to blame and she was the one who had to absorb the blow. She didn't want it, but then again, she always got what she didn't want: The baby, Puck's sperm, Finn's cold shoulder act, and Kurt.

Admittedly, though, she liked being friends with Kurt. He found out personally from her that Puck was the father, and he took it quite nicely. At that very moment, she was hoping, desperately, that Kurt would appear from nowhere just so she could tell everything she had to say. It was wishful thinking, really. But it would be nice to talk to him again, she supposed, since they never really got to talk to each other very much.

The school was close to empty, anyway. Puck and Quinn decided to stay behind after their little presentation to Mr. Schue to talk about the things they need to talk about and settle some others. Quinn drank from the water bottle Puck offered earlier. She fought back tears welling up in her eyes (_Stop being such a freaking cry baby, Quinn, _she thought). She faced him.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I know."

"I'll do absolutely everything in my power to make your life normal again," he said.

Quinn sighed. "Puck, I got kicked out of my house, my boyfriend hates me, I'm heavy with a baby and I'm off the Cheerios. It would be a miracle if my life would go back to the way it was before."

"I'll make everything better, Quinn."

She smiled. Puck really liked her, and she knew that. She only wished his conviction was as strong as what Finn could have shown regarding the baby. Quinn stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the girl's room."

"Oh. Do you need me to walk you there?"

"I'm okay, Puck. It's late. You should go home."

"I'll wait for you in the car," he offered. "I need to introduce you to my mom and sister before you can start living there."

"Okay."

The pair stepped out of the choir room and headed off to their own destinations. Quinn walked in complete silence, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the halls. She enjoyed it. Somehow, it sounded so serene and so pure. It was like music - a well-orchestrated string of footfalls that has its own rhythm and its own beat. She smiled at the thought.

She wanted to get lost from the world - it was too hard for her. Too hard for her baby. She wanted to cry but she decided heading to the sink would be best instead of breaking down in front of the lockers. Her tears were already dying to get out, so Quinn walked faster and faster. In her desperation, she bumped violently into someone else.

* * *

At first, it annoyed him. He hated it when someone crashed into him. Most of the time, it involved him being sandwiched between a locker and a raging jock about to punch his gut (but they never do it, anyway - they get a kick out of the terror that washes over their victims). But this was an entirely different case.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and watched as she tried to pick herself up and apologize for what she had done.

He just smiled and reached out his hand. "Oh, dear, don't mind me. I should be saying sorry for throwing you off track and potentially damaging the good looks of your baby."

Quinn seemed genuinely surprised when Kurt started to speak. She didn't have any second thoughts. As soon as she got up, she flung herself to him, giving him a hug and crying and laughing all at the same time. It looked pretty crazy of her. Maybe even insane. But nobody was around to bully her. Not unless Kurt suddenly had a change of heart and decided that she wasn't worth being a friend at all.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. She was crying again, and getting her tears all over his clothes. He just returned the embrace.

* * *

"You know what's hilarious?"

"What?"

"It seems that every time we bump into each other in unexpected places, you're crying and I'm wearing my best clothes."

"So you're saying that you're tired of me?"

"Oh, no." Kurt threaded his arm with Quinn and walked her to Puck's car. Her eyes were red and puffy and raw from crying, but nothing in her smile suggested that she was completely unhappy. On the contrary, she was actually okay. Quinn swam in happy thoughts until they reached Puck's car.

"What's he doing here?" Puck asked. "And why are your eyes red?"

"Relax, Puck. Kurt needs a quick ride back to his house. His dad expects him to be at home by five-thirty."

Puck threw Quinn a look that said, 'are you kidding me'? "And you think I'd let that gay kid get germs all over my backseat?"

"I'm sorry, Puck, but what happened to your 'I'll make everything better' attitude? He just needs a lift home."

"I don't even know where his house is."

"Oh, don't lie," Kurt interrupted. "You've been throwing eggs at my house since freshman year."

"Just let him in, Puck."

Puck threw his hands in the air in a mock surrender. "Fine, fine. Get in."

Quinn and Kurt got in the car and closed the door. Puck started the engine and left the parking lot.

* * *

_**A/n: Okay, I'm so sorry that really sucked. I kinda got lost with the idea here and I've better ones for the next chapters. Honestly, though, this is just a filler chapter 'cause I seriously don't want to insert a big time lapse between the last chapter and the next one (set after the Power of Madonna). So until then, here's chapter four! I feel bad trying to deviate from the show itself, but I'd feel worse if I discontinue this story. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. Thanks for my readers who have been reading this thing since the start! Thanks for the reviews and everything! We still have a looooong way to go.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn.

_ Without further ado, chapter five!_

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Quinn bit her lower lip in delight.

She loved being a Cheerio, but there was something about Kurt and Mercedes' performance that made her feel that the team was better off without her.

Kurt was amazing, and that was an understatement.

She didn't expect him and Mercedes to be transformed into Cheerios (especially because Mercedes didn't exactly fit the 'cheerleader' stereotype and Kurt seemed to hate the team, initially), but Quinn was sort of glad they did. Their little number was spine-chilling, in a good way.

_Time is waiting_

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

She bit her lip so hard it almost bled. Quinn made sure it didn't.

_You gotta get in line, hop_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Quinn was one with the whole crowd when they stood up and cheered. It was an excellent number. In fact, and Quinn admitted this to herself bitterly, it was the best Cheerio performance she's seen in ages. Even better than when she was on the team. Her claps were the last ones to die and fade away.

* * *

"That was great. That was the bomb!" Mercedes said excitedly as she and Kurt joined the throng of students filing out of the gym and into the hallways of McKinley High.

"Yes, definitely. I can't believe Coach Sylvester actually gave us that number," Kurt agreed.

"I just feel bad that we didn't give Mr. Schue the heads up. He had a point."

"Well, I didn't want to stoop so low as to join this group of stereotypes, but Mr. Schue is partly to blame. If he would've given us more solos and breaks, then-"

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!"

The both of them turned around to see Quinn running after them. Kurt automatically scanned the crowd to see if Puck was close behind.

"Hey, girl," Mercedes greeted.

"Hi, Mercedes," Quinn replied. "Why didn't you guys tell me you're going to be Cheerios?"

"Coach Sylvester's idea. She actually thought we were good enough to be part of her cheering squad and let us in," Kurt replied with a smile.

"Yeah. It's like she's trying to rip Glee apart again, with her plans of getting us. But I guess it's only fair. Kurt and me need a big break and not getting solos from Mr. Schue isn't really going to cut it out for us," Mercedes added, then glanced at her wristwatch.

"Oh, gotta go. I have a manicure meeting with Tina. I'll see you two after class," she said, hurriedly blending in with the crowd. Kurt doubted she even saw him wave goodbye. He turned around, took Quinn's arm and looped it with his. They started walking.

"So how are you doing over at Puck's?"

"He's... He's okay. His family's okay. I'm actually kind of comfortable there."

Kurt nodded.

"Except maybe for the food. They order take-out, most of the time, and I don't think it's good enough for my baby." She rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Oh, what horror!"

"I heard the sarcasm."

"What was that?" Kurt asked playfully, as if not knowing what Quinn was talking about. She gently elbowed his ribs. He chuckled.

"So, what do you say we get a slushie?" Quinn proposed, heading to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Where's Puck?"

"Relax, he isn't tailing me around today. He has his basketball practice to deal with," she assured.

"Oh, God, thank you. Slushie facials are _never _good."

* * *

"Good game, guys!"

Ken Tanaka blew his lungs out as loud as he could as he shouted over the megaphone he gripped in his right hand. His boys - McKinley High's football team - were done with all the pigskin and danced like male ballerinas across the sweaty gym floor. He blew his whistle.

"Puckerman, come here!"

Puck jogged to the bleachers where Coach Tanaka was sitting. In between breaths, he said, "What's up, coach?"

"Would you mind telling me what's going on between you and Hudson?"

Puck looked at Finn then back at Ken. He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Well, better fix up that 'nothing' of yours or I'll get you off the team."

"What? We don't even have a game to play until the next four months!"

"I don't care! I'm not willing to sabotage our chances just 'cause some girls decide to tackle each other in the middle of the court!" Tanaka snapped. "In case you forgot, Puckerman, football season's over and you're not wearing any shoulder pads or helmets to basketball!"

Puck slightly shook his head. Tanaka huffed and brought the megaphone to his mouth.

"Now go hit the showers!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to go all Sue Sylvester on my ears," Puck mumbled as he walked away and headed off to the locker room.

* * *

Finn Hudson quietly dried himself off as he stepped out of the shower. Since Sectionals and the news about Puck being the real father of Quinn's baby, nobody really bothered him much, not even Karofsky. In fact, they were all indifferent towards Finn. Occasionally, a jock or two would offer him a slushie and an apology, but nothing that could reclaim the fame he once enjoyed weeks ago. Sleeping with Santana didn't even give him much of a boost on the social ladder, but he was glad he wasn't just in the subbasement anymore.

He wrapped his towel around himself and made way to his locker. Finn loved being alone in the locker room. There was a sense of being at peace in the middle of the stink and the emptiness. Certain wonders happened to him inside that locker room. His head cleared up and most of the time, he actually felt smart and sensible. It was also the first place to hear his singing. Where it landed him, he was satisfied.

Finn slipped on his clothes looked at himself in the mirror standing by the showers. He looked healthier than he used to be. No more dark circles around his eyes, and no longer as stressed as he was. The baby issue was too hard for him to handle and it felt pretty good that he finally got his normal life back.

He thought of Jesse St. James. And Rachel. Somehow, even as he kept telling himself that he didn't care, he did. He was jealous of Jesse, not only because he's had a good singing background (_and that he actually looks good,_ added Finn), but also because there was the possibility that Jesse would get more solos. Finn maintained that Jesse was a spy and nothing more. He was certain that he'll just break Rachel's heart.

And then there was the issue of Rachel. He liked Rachel but she didn't like him back anymore. Finn just thought the whole world was messed up.

"Dude."

Finn turned around and saw the figure standing by the doorway. "Hey."

"Sorry about that court drama a while back," Puck said, hands dipping into his pockets.

"It's okay."

"Look, man. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault. I got Quinn drunk and I got her on the bed. She wasn't really aware of what happened much."

"Puck, it's alright. You both seem to be happy with each other. It's all behind me now."

"Sure?"

"Hell yeah."

Finn extended his hand to Puck, who shook it as if they were sealing a business deal.

"Besides, I'm tired of ignoring you. I'm your man, Puck," he said. "I've got a lot of stuff to tell you, but sometimes, I just can't."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like, well... I lost my virginity. To Santana."

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that his mother complains about your religion?" Kurt asked as he and Quinn took their places on the bleachers by the football field.

"Pretty much, yes."

"What happened to your being all comfortable there?"

"Kurt, I am comfortable there. Well, most of the time, anyway," Quinn replied and sipped more of her slushie. "I just don't really like the fact that Puck and Mrs. Puckerman argue every single weekend."

"Over what?"

"Puck's habit of taking home non-Jews. I swear, everytime Mrs. Puckerman and I are in the same room, she mumbles something about Jew girls being better for her son."

"Hmm... Maybe it's not clear to her that the whole situation is pretty much Puck's fault. If he didn't deliver his awful sperm to you, none of this would have happened," Kurt suggested. "Personally, I think your situation right now is as good as you can get it. Most teenage moms that get kicked out are homeless and they feed their children things they dig out of the dumpsters behind fast food chains." He shuddered at the thought. "It's very appalling, really. How can they live in such dump, and without decent clothes to wear?"

"Stop joking around, Kurt," she says, smiling. "I just don't understand, really. I don't think they like me that much but they're treating me well enough. I can't shake off the disturbing feeling in my gut, though. I can't help but think that, one day, Puck sleep with another girl despite all his promises."

"No, it's not," Kurt remarked bluntly. "You're just getting hungry. So is your little bundle of joy. I think she's gnawing off your stomach."

Quinn grinned. "And wouldn't you just love to see that day, Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Quinn. There isn't much incentive in eliminating you anymore. Finn is pretty much out in the open now," Kurt replied with a sly smirk.

"Umm, hello? Mr. Hummel? I thought we were talking about _my _personal problems and not your disturbing fantasies of Finn?"

"Fantasies?"

"We've been friends long enough for me to know what you're thinking about and what your eyes suggest."

"I'm afraid you're quite unaware of those things they call 'pregnancy hallucinations', honey. You're having one right now," he replied smartly, before giggling.

Quinn rolled her eyes in amusement. Life seemed to be picking up and getting better now.

* * *

Santana thought her heart stopped beating when someone violently grabbed her by the arm. She turned around to face a seemingly angry Noah Puckerman. Santana frowned.

"You got Finn to sleep with you?" was Puck's first words.

"Ugh, it was just so exhausting looking at him. I needed someone to give me something good. He didn't pay off."

Puck gritted his teeth. "I thought we were exclusive f-buddies."

"I thought you were going to give up your _needs _for the baby?" Santana broke off of Puck's grip and walked the other way. Puck followed.

"Yes, until after the baby's born."

"I _can't _wait that long, Puck."

"And you just had to go do it with my best friend?"

"Since when did you and Finn become best friends again?" she sneered. "And anyway, look who's talking. At least I'm positive I'm not pregnant and drunk when it happened between me and Finn."

"Santana-"

"You have a baby on the way. Isn't it time to be a man and stop getting your 'extracurricular activities' whenever you feel like it?" Santana snapped.

Puck stopped. He couldn't really give up on those activities, and he knew it. A compromise would work best. He sighed.

"Fine. This Friday night, at your home. Be there."

Santana's angry expression turned into a more seductive one. "Alright, see you there."

Puck painfully forced himself to give back the same expression. Then, as Santana rounded the corner and seemed to merge with the wall, Puck slammed his fist into a nearby locker, leaving a dent and not caring at all.

"What kind of crap did I get myself into again?"

He figured this kind of thinking will be lost once Santana pins him down the bed again. Weeks ago, he would have been ecstatic. This time, though, he was just plain terrified.

* * *

_**A/n: **Hey people! Apologies for the sucky chapters I've previously written. They feel more like fillers than anything else, but as I said, BIG time lapses aren't my thing. They feel like something's missing. So anyway, hope you had fun with this chapter. I, personally, think it's a step up from the previous filler ones. It still feels a little bit like a filler but there are also some key story parts in it. And I know you guys feel like you're missing on some Kurt and Quinn moments, so I put a pretty special one here, although it the moments feel a bit short. But no worries! I promise that the next chapter would be better! Everything for my readers. Ohyeah, don't forget to keep them reviews/feedback coming! I need a lot right now (looks sadly at the lack of reviews) 'cause they serve as inspiration.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn.

_**A/n: **Yes, finally, chapter six! This has to be the best chapter I've written recently. I know the others suck, and I know the others suck bad, but I guess that's what happens when fillers and loss of ideas happen. But this chapter advances the story better than the last ones. Get ready for unexpected twists and added drama and the first hint of our dear Kurt's re-questioning. I hope this doesn't disappoint you, my dear readers. Although my morale is still pretty low considering the feedback I get. I hope I'm not doing anything wrong..._

_But anyway, without further ado, here's chapter six of 'Spoiled Designer Clothes'! (A completely irrelevant title to the story most of the time, by the way.) Grab some popcorn and enjoy the show!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

He wasn't sure if what he did was actually good. He had been beating himself up over it for the last two and a half months, and felt it completely silly that he was still thinking about it after so long. She maintains that it was for the good, but he knows that, behind those words, she missed her terribly.

Lunch had always been a quiet affair at the Fabrays'. Russell and Judy always ate together at lunch, discussing their day so far before kissing each other and heading off to work again. They always had weekend lunches to look forward to - the silence was broken when one of their daughters would relate to them her whole week, and what happened, and how well she was performing. Their other daughter was already married and lived with her husband, and she was completely busy. Too busy to pay them regular visits, but she did call.

Quinn seemed perfect. Too good to be true, Russell joked one time. Who knew a little remark like that could actually turn out to be true?

It was a quiet Wednesday noon, and the pair took their places at the dining table, sitting on the opposite from each other.

Judy made lasagna.

They both listlessly picked on the food on their plate, occasionally swallowing a well-sliced piece. Ever since Quinn's eviction, nothing had been the same. They had nothing to look forward to except for their other daughter's calls, which became more and more scarce as the days went by.

Judy waited a few good minutes before procuring an envelope from her pocket. She shoved it across the table and in front of Russell.

"This came from _her _school this morning, when you were away," she explained. The envelope was already unsealed, and it was obvious she read it over before deciding to let her husband read it. He looked at it like it was some disgusting insect. He handled it the same way.

His eyes traveled all over the surface of the document, studying it carefully, as if it were a test subject that, if not managed well, could go horribly wrong. "They want to meet us?"

Judy nodded.

"Don't they know that we don't have _her _living with us anymore?" Russell said, starting to look red. Judy was silent.

"Get that out of my sight," he growled, tossing the letter to his wife.

"But, she's still our daughter, and I think we should really-"

"I don't care! I don't care, Judy. Ignore that. Ignore it and they'll stop bugging us."

"It's still about her school performance, and-"

"Performance? 'Performance'!? I don't _care _about her performance. I don't care if she goes to the top ten."

"Russell--"

He took the official school document and tore it to pieces. Some landed on the lasagna. "Where's your performance now, eh?"

"Russell, please!"

"When I kicked her out of this house, I kicked her out of our lives!" He threw his arms up to the air. "I kicked her out of my life because she is a complete disgrace and seeing her or any trace of her just nauseates me! It makes me feel sick, and--"

Russell's hands sped to his chest. He clutched it desperately. His knees were growing weaker and weaker by the second, and he gasped for breath. Judy ran immediately to his side and tried to assist him. He couldn't stand. He couldn't feel his legs.

His last thought before completely blacking out was Quinn.

* * *

Two months have passed since Quinn's life started to look up again. Her grades were going back to the way they were, Glee club had her back, Puck was being as responsible as he could (although everytime they were together, Quinn knew he couldn't stop staring at other girls' asses) and she found Kurt to be a better friend than she expected. She openly admitted that Kurt was the best friend she ever had - even better than anyone on the Cheerios, because there was no doubt Kurt was genuine. At first, she passed it off as a half-baked attempt to get to Finn, but after her technical break-up with him, she knew Kurt was sincere. Very.

Like what she did everyday, Quinn decided to sit on the exact same table in the exact same chair in the cafeteria during lunch period, waiting for the fashionable soprano to come by. That certain Wednesday, however, barely a minute had passed before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Quinn escaped the noise of the cafeteria before looking at the display. Her heart almost busted her ribcage when she saw what it said:

_Mom._

Cautiously, she took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Quinn, dear?"

"Mom?"

Quinn thought she sounded a little odd, as if she had just cried. She supposed her mom just had a cold.

"Yes, Quinn. It's me."

A tear slid down Judy's cheek. The sound of the working machines connected to her husband hummed in the background.

"Mom, I didn't think you'd call me... at this time."

Judy smiled sadly, then started sobbing. "Honey, you need to come to the hospital right now. Your daddy needs you."

"Why?" A feeling of dread washed over Quinn. Somehow, she knew this was serious. If it wasn't, her mother wouldn't have called her in the middle of lunch hour at school.

"Your dad... he had a severe heart attack half an hour ago."

Quinn raced to the exit without bothering to hang up. She just ran, and with the help of Mr. Schue (he was walking towards her when she started running), she got out of the campus and into Mr. Schue's car to get a lift to the hospital.

* * *

Kurt Hummel squeezed through the tight crowd and dared to push some students out of the way to get to the cafeteria in time. He was already five minutes late - he didn't want to keep Quinn waiting for their daily 'girl talk'. Or, in Kurt's case, 'girl and honorary girl talk'. Kurt even skipped his little meeting with Mercedes to get through this. He was desperate to find and talk to Quinn. They hadn't been talking properly since last Monday (Puck was always with her), and he was eager to catch up.

He caught his breath and walked calmly to the cafeteria as soon as he saw it. But upon arriving there, something felt wrong. No - something _was _wrong. Kurt scanned the crowd of students again and again and finally decided:

"Quinn's not here."

* * *

The receptionist at the hospital was kind and told her where exactly the Fabrays were in the hospital. She didn't even hold back Quinn and question her about the time she chose to visit. She sprinted to the elevator and punched the right floor number. Quinn sped past a few rooms and finally stood in front of Room 326.

She cautiously pushed open the door and felt her heart drop upon seeing her father. Quinn cried.

* * *

Kurt dialed Quinn's number.

No answer.

He did it again and again.

Still no answer.

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently and wondered if she was with Puck. It kind of broke his heart to be thinking about it, especially since he wanted to talk to Quinn about Puck. Kurt walked away and decided to sit down by the bleachers. He had enough time to make sure that he did get a clear shot of Puck and Santana making out in the choir room earlier.

* * *

"I showed him this."

Judy collected the pieces of paper neatly arranged on a table facing her husband's bed. At first, Quinn couldn't quite make anything out of it, but it slowly dawned on her what those pieces of paper were:

"My... my..."

She broke into tears. It was a letter asking for her parents to talk about the possibility of Quinn getting a scholarship. It was one of the many things she wanted - but she never got.

"He ripped it into a thousand pieces and said he never wanted to see a trace of you at home. But Quinn," Judy stepped up, taking her daughter's hands. "I know for a fact that he misses you. I know for a fact that he wants you back, but he kept denying it especially since what happened to you was disgraceful."

"Mom, I didn't want it..."

"I know, Quinn. I know."

They stood there, in each other's embrace, crying, doing what they should have done the night Quinn was evicted. For the first time in weeks, she wanted to go home to her family.

* * *

Puck bit his lip as he saw Santana approaching.

"Friday night at my place?"

He couldn't do anything to refuse. Quinn didn't know, anyway. And besides, he was still being as responsible as he could. They bought clothes for the baby the last weekend, as well as some infant products and a crib. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

_Hopefully,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He knew he had classes the next day and he knew he had to have his beauty sleep, but it was unsettling how Quinn didn't talk to him. She didn't answer his calls, she didn't bother to contact him in any way or tell him all about her day like he was used to. There was a feeling in his gut that Quinn was in trouble, or that something was wrong with Quinn. Or her family.

He tossed and turned around his bed, glancing every few minutes at the digital clock on his bedside to see what time it is. He hated not being able to sleep. It was completely unhealthy and he especially despised seeing those dark circles around his eyes. There was nothing in his wardrobe that screamed 'emo' or 'goth' or 'punk', and with good reason: It looked simply atrocious on him.

He was about to give up on waiting for a call from Quinn and call it a day officially when his phone rang. Kurt fumbled with it with excitement and hurriedly pushed the receive button.

"Quinn!"

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry if I didn't get to meet you today or even give you a heads up on where I am," she said apologetically.

"Where are you, exactly?"

"At the hospital."

Kurt's eyes widened. It was then and there that he learned to fully trust his gut instinct. "Oh my gosh, Quinn, did something happen to you? Is the baby okay?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at his concern. "No. No, actually, nothing's wrong with me or the baby." She heard a sigh of relief. "It's my dad. He had a severe heart attack earlier today and Mr. Schue was kind enough to drop me off here."

_So that explains why Mr. Schue was late for Spanish,_ thought Kurt.

"I actually won't be going back to school 'till Monday. Since we take almost all the same classes and on the same schedule, I thought you could at least keep me posted with all the things happening there. I'll let my mom sign an excuse letter for next week."

"Okay. You know, Quinn, I was really worried about you."

"Thanks. I'm so sorry for that. I should have told you immediately, but I fell asleep the whole afternoon."

"It's okay, sweetie. No really, it is."

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad you're my friend."

Those few simple words lit a candle in his heart. For some reason, he felt complete just having Quinn as a friend. He even came as far as admitting to himself that she was definitely a better friend in many aspects than Mercedes. He smiled and felt incredibly warm inside. It actually disturbed him that he was feeling that way, since the only other person who made him feel the same was Finn, and it was totally okay since Kurt was gay. However, disturbing as it was that he was feeling that 'Finn' feeling for Quinn, he loved how it felt. He was actually completely comfortable with it, though he found it weird.

"Kurt, are you still there?"

Kurt snapped back to Earth, part of his attention still flying around about that feeling. "Oh, umm, yes, yes."

"Well, I guess I better hang up now. I don't want to keep you awake all night."

"Oh, umm. Alright. Goodnight, sweetheart. Take care."

Kurt punched the 'end' button and stared into space. He wanted to shut off his feelings for Quinn (if there were any) since it was totally ruining him. He wanted to tell his masculine side (he was actually surprised that it was still there, after all these years) to keep quiet because he had no time for girls. He was _gay, _dammit. He was gay and gay boys aren't supposed to like girls as much as they like guys. He found it awkward and, well, just simply wrong.

It kept him up longer than he expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Puck hated answering the door. The doorbell had been ringing several times now and he found out it wouldn't do much just to ignore it. Sighing, he got up from his place on the couch (another one of the things he despised - his favorite guilty pleasure drama show was on and the story was getting better when something else that totally interrupted his watching just had to happen) and lazily crossed the living room to open the door.

"What the? Santana?"

"Hey, Puck."

"What are you doing here?"

"Date night, don't you remember?"

"But I thought we're doing it in your place!"

"Change of plans. My parents decided to cancel their trip, and I happened to remember you telling me that your mother and sister are out for the night, getting that much needed mother-daughter bonding time, so here I am."

Puck submitted to her wishes. He reluctantly took her to his room and grabbed a bottle of soda to drink before anything else. At least Quinn wasn't home. He distinctly remembered her call the other day:

"Puck, I won't be staying there and I'm not really sure if I will keep staying there. My dad's in a critical condition and I need to be here at the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," he had answered. "Take care."

* * *

Judy Fabray pulled up across the street. Quinn thanked her and told her it won't take long. She'll only get some stuff she needs. Judy watched as her pregnant daughter ran to someone called Puck's house and disappeared behind the door. She noted how odd it was that the only light in the house came from the living room, but she trusted her daughter enough and believed her claim that this Puck person was a good guy and was trying his best to take responsibility over what he did to Quinn. She felt bad for Quinn. Although she admitted that Quinn was wrong, they DID kick her out even before she had any chance to explain everything. She felt even worse for Finn. Being led to believe that you fathered a baby that is not yours hurts.

Judy thought ten minutes was long enough and considered getting out of the car to check out on her daughter, when Quinn herself closed the front door carrying two large, bulging bags in her arms, and looking positively crestfallen.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," was Quinn's reply. "Mrs. Puckerman and Puck's sister weren't there, and I just didn't get to say goodbye."

"Oh."

They sped off to the hospital, their minds both preoccupied.

Judy was thinking about how Russell was doing and if the nurses were checking on him regularly.

Quinn turned to the window and shed a tear. She was thinking about leaving Noah Puckerman completely.

* * *

Kurt felt completely lonely at school that particular Friday. He wore the most feminine and most lady fabulous outfit he could dig out of his wardrobe. Everything he wore screamed, "I'm homosexual" and even earned a few snickers and insults of 'fag' and 'worthless gay kid' from some of the "higher-ranking" kids. He had his first slushie facial in days and convinced Tina and Mercedes to take him to the girl's room to fix him up. He listed all the things that Quinn had to know about during their classes, and was even more of a diva to Rachel while they were in Glee club rehearsals.

This earned the concern of some of his fellow Glee clubbers (namely Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Finn and even Brittany) and they asked if he was doing all right. Finn even offered himself to get slushied, but Kurt politely refused (he maintained that he didn't want to soil Finn's gorgeous face with something as inferior as a drink) and walked off to his next class.

Quinn's absence was taking its toll on Kurt, and he missed her terribly. Yes, maybe at first, he actually wanted to eliminate the competition. Working with the enemy to wipe off a common target was good strategy, and as soon as they got rid of Rachel, Quinn would be easy to knock off Finn's heart. But as days went by and as conversations went more serious, Quinn and her baby grew on him. He was actually willing to let her cry as much on his best D&G, and that was saying something, really.

Kurt stalked off from Spanish class with flair that afternoon, which caught Mr. Schue's eye. He suggested Kurt go meet Miss Pillsbury after class. Kurt took Mr. Schuester's suggestion and sat in front of the guidance counselor, unsure, really, of what to talk about.

"So, Kurt, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Miss Pillsbury had asked.

"I... don't know. I'm not really sure what is it that I want."

"Hmm..." Miss Pillsbury turned her swivel chair around and took a pamphlet. She handed it to Kurt, who read the title and quickly frowned.

"To be frank, Miss Pillsbury, I doubt any of the pamphlets you have can help me much," he said bluntly.

"Well then... I think the best advice I can offer is to follow your heart. I don't really know what you're dealing with, since I'm not, umm, gay and everything. But following your heart is almost always the best thing that you could ever do."

Kurt immediately took her advice and headed to the girl's room and stood in front of the mirror. He stared at himself long and hard. He didn't take his eyes away from his reflection. For good measure, he splashed his face a few times with cold water. After a few minutes, Kurt finally came to a heart-stopping conclusion.

"I'm gay. Completely gay. I am lady-fabulous, I am a fashionable soprano and there's no question at all about my orientation."

He took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever it is that will come out of his mouth.

"But I love Quinn." He was kind of surprised about that, though he was quite sure (and he convinced himself) that his love for Quinn exceeded nothing more than the relationship between a brother and sister's. Still, it sounded different, since he never really seriously told anyone he loved them except for his parents.

Kurt repeated that in his head again and again, and every repetition sounded more alien than the other. But he kept repeating it in his head, anyway, just to see if he was complete comfortable with it. At first, in just sounded plain weird. But after he reapplied his makeup and sprayed hairspray on his hair, it seemed less of an issue to him. Kurt stepped out of the girl's washroom with new-found confidence.

* * *

Judy pulled up the hospital's parking lot and assisted her daughter in carrying the things she brought. They checked in with the receptionist and headed to Room 326. The halls were quite empty now, and there really wasn't much activity since it was a few hours to midnight, and the only people left were nurses and a few visitors allowed to stay overnight.

Russell Fabray's own nurse stepped out of Room 326 and was glad to crash in to Quinn and Judy.

"Ma'am, he's awake."

The mother and daughter pair ran through the rest of the hall as if their very lives depended on it. They wasted no time and went to the room. Judy went to Russell first. She got worked up over her husband, asking if he was okay, checking his temperature, if he was comfortable in the bed he was lying on, and what he wanted. Russell didn't really ask for anything, but when he got a glimpse of Quinn, he asked Judy if he could have a word with his daughter.

Quinn was nervous, but she stepped up and approached her father's bed. Tears streamed down her face as she did so.

"Quinn..."

"Dad."

"Where's... Finn? How's... his baby?" He said it with contempt, but he seemed to say it in as relaxed a manner as he could manage. Quinn saw the pain and the disappointment clearly dancing in his eyes and decided it would be best if he knew.

"He's not the father of my baby, dad. I lied."

Russell's calm features turned into one filled with anger and hatred. As if Quinn hadn't had enough with being pregnant, she decided to lie about the baby's father.

Quinn shakily explained that the baby's father was a Jewish football player and Finn's best friend.

Russell shook his head. "I am so... so disappointed in you. Please... get out of my sight. Please."

Quinn backed away, her face wet with tears. She felt crippled by her father's remark and wanted to break down then and there. Judy gently pushed her out of the room, whispering, "It's going to be okay, honey", before closing the door and leaving Quinn standing outside of the room. She sat on one of the chairs lining the wall and bit her lip as she took out her phone.

* * *

"Quinn?"

Kurt didn't feel totally weird at all when she called. He was completely comfortable with what he felt. He was completely, completely comfortable.

"Kurt, I need you. Please come here."

He stood up and took his jacket and headed for the door, startling his dad, whose attention was completely tuned in to the auto show playing on TV.

"Son, where are you going?"

"Emergency, dad. My best friend called."

Burt sighed. "That black girl?"

"No." Somehow, he felt like betraying Mercedes when he called Quinn his 'best friend', but he considered her as such. Spending time with Quinn drew a line across him and Mercedes, and although they were still very good friends in fashion and skin care, but Mercedes was fierce and strong and sometimes, she just came off as too tough for him. Her weak spot used to be Kurt, until he came out. He hated feeling inferior in anything and everything. With Glee club solos to contend with, and Mercedes' own attitude, sometimes Kurt just felt like he was a weak link or something. Knowing that Quinn can't really make him feel inferior when they're together is just one of the things he liked about his friend.

"Well then, who is it?"

"Quinn. You know, that pregnant girl," Kurt replied testily. As much respect as he had for his father, Quinn sounded like she was in big trouble. He answered as nicely as he could, while implying that he had to go.

Burt nodded, then turned back to the automotive show on TV. "If you've got money, bring me something to eat when you get back."

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt rushed through the hospital hallway and stopped in front of Quinn. He put his hand on her shoulder and Quinn, realizing who it was, took her hands off her face and stood up to wrap her arms around her friend. Kurt couldn't help but cry, too. And he didn't even know why. The pair of them just stood there, hugging each other like their lives depended on it.

Kurt swore it could have been ages before Quinn finally pulled away from the hug. His Marc Jacobs was soaked. He looked at his friend, who smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Quinn, it's okay." Kurt took her hand and made her sit down. He sat down beside her, taking out a clean, folded, hot-pink handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away Quinn's tears.

Quinn owed Kurt a lot, and she decided it would be best if she just stopped being such a crybaby. She made him come here without any reason why, and yet he did. The only person who had been that much dedicated to her was Finn. The fact that Kurt simply didn't seem to care about his designer clothes being spoiled by tears or that his whole schedule got disrupted just because of her call. She felt bad about this, actually. Knowing Kurt and the added with the fact that it was a Friday night, he would have had his whole day planned out. But instead of apologizing that he couldn't come and hanging up on her, he goes sprinting down the hospital as fast as he could.

"Why are you crying, sweetie? You didn't even tell me what's wrong."

"Kurt, I..."

Kurt gripped her hand tightly. He wanted to make her feel that he could offer support, or help, or whatever it was that she needed.

"Everything's falling apart, Kurt. Everything."

In between sobs and deep breaths and moments of speechlessness where she could only bury her face in Kurt's shoulder, Quinn explained everything: the pain she felt when she found out her father was hospitalized, even more hurt when she found Puck making out with Santana, and her father's spiteful words when he told her that he was disappointed and that she should get out of his sight. Kurt couldn't help but feel that it was way too much for Quinn. She only had a few months of pregnancy left, and her belly was now obvious. The last thing she needed was all of this. Kurt knew that stress could cause miscarriage.

At the end of her speech, Kurt shifted in his seat so he could face Quinn properly.

"Quinn, honey. I know it's hard. I know your life's hard, and I feel your pain. Most of the time we just get dumped with stuff we don't want to be dumped with." Kurt reached out his free hand to caress Quinn's belly. "We have to be strong, though. You have to be strong. For your little girl, you know. Keep holding on, cheerleader."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, tears shining in her eyes yet again. Completely swept by the moment, Kurt cautiously leaned in a planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his best friend's cheeks. Maybe it was his eyes playing some sort of illusion on him, but Quinn seemed to glow a gentle, pulsating shade of pink. He smiled warmly at her.

Quinn seemed to have been caught off guard, since she sat unmoving for a few seconds before reacting to what Kurt did. It didn't seem to matter much or bother him, since she saw him kiss Mercedes on the cheeks once, but there was something quite unsettling and at the same time reassuring in Kurt's kiss. Her free hand almost involuntarily flew to her cheek, and, with big, round eyes locked directly into Kurt's, she spoke.

"You are honestly one of the best things that ever happened to me, Kurt."

She understood now why she felt his actions were a little unsettling. Quinn realized that, through the course of their friendship, she developed something remotely similar to admiration towards Kurt. His friendly kiss on the cheek just sparked something inside Quinn that she realized was pretty much impossible - the hope that he could be capable of reciprocating her feelings. It was Quinn who urged on Mercedes to try and pursue Kurt once, knowing that she will just fall flat on her face since it was obvious that Kurt would turn her down because he was different. Now, Quinn was mentally beating herself up for hoping that he _could_, at least for her. She felt _something _from that kiss. Something unexplainable and pleasant.

Something she wanted from him badly (having just realized it) but was afraid she couldn't get.

Kurt's love.

Quinn felt really pathetic. Here she was, in the middle of a serious life crisis with her dad hospitalized and refusing to speak to her and her boyfriend most likely sleeping with a girl Quinn thought was on her side (not to mention the fact that she was practically homeless on the account of not wanting to stay any longer at Puck's after that little scene she saw), and she was desperately hoping for even the slightest hint of Kurt sharing the same feeling she felt for him.

But she couldn't help it. Kurt was gay, but she couldn't help feeling it. Especially with the way he was looking at her.

"Quinn," he started. "You don't know how much that means to me." Then he swallowed hard and smiled. "I love you. You're the sister I never had."

Quinn wanted to laugh. She didn't know why, but she wanted to. She wanted to take it as a joke, but she didn't. She just stared at Kurt not knowing exactly what to do or what to say. It confused her to unbelievable levels. She thought she felt butterflies in her stomach, but realized that it wasn't, since it felt quite unusual. Something thumped against her belly. Quinn's eyes widened because of that strange little feeling in her belly (which she now swore weren't butterflies, because if it were, then the butterflies would have been pretty angsty or violent or something to make her feel like this).

"Quinn, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm... oh!"

Another thump, and Quinn almost slapped herself for not realizing it sooner, being caught up within the moment. Her baby kicked. She thought it pretty unpleasant at first, but the fact that it was there, alive and literally kicking, was joy only a mother could fathom. She smiled at Kurt, feeling completely content and happy despite the storm raging around her. "It's my baby. She's kicking."

A look of comprehension dawned on her friend's face. "Really? That's so amazing, Quinn! That's great, right?"

Quinn had an idea. She took Kurt's hand and placed it on her belly, her intentions clear. She wanted Kurt to be the first boy - well, _gay_ boy, really - to feel the baby's kick. She watched as Kurt's expression turned from confusion to complete amazement as he felt the baby's movements that reflected off the surface of his best friend's belly. Quinn was positive Puck - or Finn - would have loved to feel this. But Finn still wasn't completely okay with her (that, or he was just spending too much time with a lot of activities and with Rachel), so he didn't get to feel it. Nor did Puck. Whenever the baby kicked (it only started pretty recently, though), she was pretty much alone. And now that Kurt was here, she thought he had the right to know how a baby's kick would feel. Even if he wasn't the father or someone who thought he was the father.

"Oh my God, Quinn, honey, that's amazing."

"You're the first boy to feel that. Well, technically, you are," she replied, giggling.

Suddenly, Quinn didn't seem such a complete mess anymore.

"Wow, really? Wow."

Kurt rested his hand still on Quinn's belly a few seconds after the last kick, somehow wanting to feel more of it. It was amazing, and he couldn't stress that word enough. Knowing that he was the first boy (technically) to feel it was even better. He wasn't a dad (and never planned on becoming one, really), but feeling the kicks, he longed for a child to call him as such. It was sad that such a feeling washed over him - he knew that he'll never really get that.

Perhaps he was okay with it, though. Being Uncle Kurt and making this baby wear the best clothes out there and sing like the little Glee clubber that she should be was good enough for him. It did make him pretty happy, and for once in his life, Kurt Hummel felt like he could care less about the still-wet Marc Jacobs he was wearing.

* * *

_**A/n: So that's chapter seven! It's a little too heavy on the Kurt/Quinn drama, to be honest, but I hope it's not so much of a disappointment. That's pretty much the longest chapter that I've ever written in the course of the story, and I had fun with it. It's been in the factory for almost two days just so I could make everything right, and so here we are! I am aware of some inaccuracies between the show and my fanfic, probably mostly on Quinn's pregnancy 'cause I'm not well-versed in regards to it, but I hope this chapter delivers and that you guys like it! I'm in the process of writing the material for chapter eight and I hope you guys are still with me despite the fact that I'm going through too much Kurt/Quinn, it's very unhealthy. Just wait for the next few updates, because from this point onwards, I promise that the story gets WAY better!**_

_**So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Thanks for the support you've been giving to me so far and everything. I appreciate the time you spend to read and review my story, so a big thanks to you all!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Judy Fabray stood against the wall in her husband's hospital room. She chose not to react over her husband's words towards Quinn in fear of making him much more stressed and putting him in a worse condition than he was in now. She let his head cool off first before opting to speak to him. Judy pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Russell, are you alright?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm okay," Russell answered breathily.

The truth was, he felt guilty for reacting like that to Quinn. He admitted it to himself: He missed Quinn and her presence at home, but it was one thing dealing with her disgraceful teen pregnancy and another dealing with her lies. It hurt him badly to think that he brought her up not to get into troublesome situations like this, but she managed to find a way to land there anyway. He was certainly ready to take back Quinn, but he wasn't ready to get caught up with the consequences her actions will bring.

"I miss her, Judy. I miss her and I want her to be back with us again, but I just can't deal with all the things she's doing."

"Russell, I know it's hard for you. It's hard for the both of us, but I feel that Quinn's life is falling apart because of her lack of guidance."

"She chose a path that brought her there even within our care," Russell retorted.

"I just think it would be nice if we forgive her."

"She's a disappointment."

"She's our daughter, Russell. She wants to come back. We never let her explain the whole situation, and now, I think she has learned her lesson."

Russell knew his wife had a point. Deep down, he just wants to forgive Quinn and return the father and daughter bond they used to have, but his pride was making it harder for him to actually accept his daughter again. He was still furious and his disappointment never came off, but he loved Quinn. Russell wanted to move. To scream, to shout, just to let out all of these things, but he can't. He couldn't get himself more stressed or he would feel worse. He was torn between decisions, and it was probably the toughest thing he had ever faced. His loving father side wanted to hug Quinn, but his disciplinarian side wanted her to stay out of his house lest she stains the immaculate four walls with her faults.

During this quite long stretch of silence from Russell, Judy proceeded to cross the room and retrieve a cup of coffee and the Bible. She sat down beside her husband, put on her reading glasses, and went to read verses from the Bible. Russell stared at her, not knowing if she was doing this on purpose or doing this because it was habitual (Judy mostly read the Bible and sipped coffee when their daughter was younger and being generally annoying like every other child).

Judy started reading the verses out loud. A certain verse caught Russell's ears:

"Mark 11:25 - And when you stand praying, if you hold anything against anyone, forgive him, so that your Father in heaven may forgive you your sins."

After a few minutes of thinkinghe decided to speak up.

"Judy, send her to a friend's home or something. Just... let her stay there for a moment, until I get discharged."

Judy looked at her husband, quite surprised but pleased. She nodded and kissed Russell before heading out of the door.

* * *

Quinn dried her eyes and smiled as her mother told her what her father had said.

"Quinn, honey, I think your dad wants you to come back home," Judy said, hugging her youngest daughter. Quinn was speechless at the news. An hour didn't even pass since he told her that she was a complete disappointment and everything, and here he was, apparently wanting her to stay at home again. Judy pulled away and continued.

"But for now, you have to stay at a friend's house. Maybe back there with Puck." Judy paused and noted a slight hint of disgust on her daughter's face. "Russell's doctor has spoken and he said that your father has to stay here for a while so they could keep an eye on him. Is that fine for you, dear?"

"Yes, mom. Very."

They locked into an embrace again, Quinn feeling that wonderful feeling of having a family again. It's not that she lost hers, but during the time that she lived with Finn or Puck, she felt that they never wanted to see her again. Quinn positively felt like the prodigal son, minus the 'prodigal' part. She had almost no money to spare when they evicted her and was lucky that the temporary houses she stayed in had generous hosts (if somewhat reluctant, in Mrs. Puckerman's case). But the feeling of being with her real family again was exhilarating.

Quinn was still locked in a hug when she realized Kurt had returned from the hospital's food court, carrying two juice boxes. She gently pulled away.

"Hi. Umm, good evening, Mrs. Fabray."

Judy eyed her suspiciously. "Are you this Puck kid Quinn was talking about?"

"Umm, no," Kurt answered carefully. "I am not the baby's father." _And I am most certainly not sporting a hideous mohawk._

"Well then, who are you?"

"His name is Kurt. He's my best friend, mom," Quinn interjected. "He just went down to buy me something to drink."

Kurt handed the orange juice box to Quinn.

Judy's suspicion faded away as she studied the male figure in front of her. He wasn't burly or muscular like Finn, and he had a high-pitched voice. Not to mention he wore fashionable clothes that seemed very much out of place within the bleached halls of the hospital. Judy came to a conclusion that he was gay. She smiled.

Kurt didn't know why, but he felt a little uncomfortable around Judy Fabray. He glanced at his wristwatch and thought he spent long enough in the hospital. There weren't any classes or important things to do the next day, but he simply just wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry, really, Quinn and Mrs. Fabray, but I have to go now. My father is expecting me to be home before eleven-thirty with some food," he said, smiling politely.

"Oh, well, in that case... Would it be okay for you, Kurt, if Quinn will stay in your house for a while?" Judy suggested. "We really can't have her sleeping here and I don't think she has anywhere else to go, so will you take her in? Just until her father gets discharged?"

* * *

Kurt closed the front door and looked around. He held a bag of McDonalds in his hand. Quinn looked at him apologetically. She didn't really expect her mother to suddenly push this to him, but he accepted anyway. Maybe it was the whole "I love you like a sister" thing, but maybe Kurt was just being generally compassionate and kind. Maybe Kurt was just being Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. She suddenly talked you into this."

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie. I'd go do it anytime, anyway," he answered sweetly.

"Kurt? Are you there?" Burt called out from the living room.

"Yes, dad," Kurt replied, then turned back to Quinn. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Best if dear daddy knew about an extra person living here for a while."

He took Quinn's hand and led her to the living room, where his father was watching some late-night wrestling. Kurt approached his father and handed the McDonalds bag he held. Burt turned around and caught sight of a pregnant teenage girl standing not too far behind his son. Burt raised a questioning eyebrow to Kurt.

"Who's she?"

"Umm, yes. Dad, she's the one I talked about earlier. Quinn, my best friend."

"Oh. What's she doing here?"

"Her mother asked me if she could stay with us for a while. Her dad's at the hospital and she's got nowhere else to sleep, so I decided it would be nice if we take her in temporarily."

"Where will she be sleeping?"

"My room. My bed."

Burt frowned and eyed his son suspiciously. It was no secret that he was... different from others, but it still struck Burt as inappropriate if a girl sleeps in his son's room. He was still not in love with the whole idea of his son being gay and liking boys, but he wasn't equally amused with girls sleeping (even in the most innocent way possible) with his son in the same room.

Kurt seemed to catch his father's drift, because he quickly retorted: "I'll be sleeping on the floor. She needs the whole bed for herself."

"Oh. Okay." Burt sighed and opened up the McDonalds bag to retrieve a cheeseburger. "Best if you go catch some sleep now. Wouldn't be good for a pregnant girl to stay up late, even on a Friday night."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Kurt? I mean, it's nice enough that you're giving me your house to sleep to, but you don't have to go sleep on the floor," Quinn explained.

"Oh, no, Quinn. It's okay, really. I have a lot of sheets and a spare mattress so I won't catch some nasty viral disease or something while sleeping down here. You should be more concerned of yourself."

Quinn smiled. There was still that spark of admiration she felt for Kurt. But she didn't want to feel down like Mercedes did. Quinn tried to convince herself that Kurt did love her, but as brother and sister and nothing more. She didn't want to hope for more, knowing that Kurt was not really the kind to settle down with an ex-cheerleading, lying, pregnant girl like her. Heck, he wouldn't really settle for any kind of girl. Quinn knew deep inside her heart that Finn was the love of Kurt's life, and although it was still an unsettling fact, she didn't want to disappoint her best friend, but he seems to have figured it out well enough that Finn wouldn't be able to reciprocate his feelings, and that he was only dealing with this thing because he liked how it felt.

Quinn knew she should do the same.

As Kurt shut the lights off and said goodnight to Quinn, she couldn't help but think if there was something in Kurt's friendly "I love you" message. She knew there wasn't, but she hoped there was. For the second time that night, Quinn told herself she was being incredibly pathetic and, like when she was watching the Cheerios rehearse after being freshly booted out from the team, she was hurting herself willingly. Finn once said she didn't deserve to hurt herself.

Well, maybe since she did a lot of wrong things, she might as well go on and cry.

But she couldn't. Second times were pretty special to her, and it was the second time that school year that her life was finally picking up after a big, albeit quick mess. She pulled up the sheets and said goodnight to no one in particular, but was hoping Kurt would have heard it.

* * *

Quinn thought she could still have been deep in dreamland if her phone didn't ring.

Lazily, she opened her eyes and felt around Kurt's bedside table until she got hold of her cellphone. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and sat upright, looking at her phone's display. Quinn wanted to throw it across the room then and there, but decided to just end the call. Quinn wanted to lie back down on the bed, but the phone went off again.

Quinn sighed, and muttered to herself, "Stop calling me, Puck."

She ended the ringing and decided it would be best if she turned off her cellphone for a while.

* * *

Puck scratched his head, not knowing what he should do. Clearly, Quinn didn't want to talk to him, but he did. He wanted to reach out to Quinn and tell her that absolutely nothing happened between him and Santana the night before. Although normally, it would have been a lie, Puck wanted to tell Quinn that it was the truth. He wanted to admit that, for the past two months, there had been a total of three times that he slept with Santana, but nothing more than that. He wanted to tell Quinn that last night was nothing. They were making out, sure, but Quinn had knocked back Puck's senses when she entered the room without warning to get her stuff.

Santana was as put off by Puck's behavior as Quinn was, when he suddenly broke their make-out session. She had looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Look, Santana," Puck had said while climbing off the bed. "This whole 'extracurricular activities' thing is over. You saw how Quinn was when she found out. She's going to skin me alive! She's going to leave me!"

"Fine, okay. But let's just end what we've started to-"

"No! No, Santana. Look, I've told pretty much everyone that my dad's a deadbeat and I don't want to be one. Just... just shut up and get out."

Santana had reluctantly dressed and stepped out of the door. Puck had slept that night after ordering Chinese food, wondering what to do, exactly.

Now, he was much more desperate than ever. Wanting to reach Quinn and tell her everything, he tried to call her twice, but she always ended the call. Puck wanted to take extreme measures. Well, not really, but as long as he could talk to Quinn, he was fine.

* * *

Quinn went downstairs, wondering where Kurt was. She felt hungry and decided to get something to eat, first. For some reason, she suddenly became ravenous and was willing to stop looking for her best friend for a while and eat. It took her a little while to find the kitchen.

Quinn approached the table, catching sight of a plate of pancakes and a note clearly addressed to her. It read:

_"Good morning, sunshine!  
_

_Out to buy a few things for you. Here's a plate of pancakes just in case you got hungry. If you need anything else, just approach my dad. He's not a bad person, really._

_-Kurt."_

She sat down and, as neatly as possible, started devouring the pancakes. Burt Hummel walked in on her as she was finishing off her third. Quinn swallowed the pancake she was chewing and smiled at Burt. He smiled back, but it faded away just as instantly as it was there.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel."

"Yeah, good morning, ummm... What was your name again?"

"Quinn, sir."

"Quinn. Yeah."

He looked at Quinn, as if appraising her. She was pregnant, obviously. And she was eating their pancakes, which Kurt made especially for her. He wondered if she had a good night's sleep. He wondered if Kurt had a good night's sleep, and if he was okay buying her a few clothes even though she clearly had her own in bags upstairs.

"So, you're Kurt's friend?"

Quinn nodded in reply.

"Are you aware that he's...?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Okay. Well, don't hesitate to ask if you need something else."

As Burt walked out of the kitchen, leaving Quinn alone to finish her pancakes, she couldn't help but feel that Burt was about to ask something but opted not to. Somehow, she found his father's behavior as strange or out of place, even if it was technically her first time to speak to him. Quinn just went ahead to finish her pancakes, wondering the same thing Burt was wondering about - why Kurt would buy her a bunch of stuff she didn't really need. She thought it was pretty sweet of him to do so, but just settled for the possibility that Kurt wanted to get her something nice to wear because he wasn't really liking the stuff she brought.

* * *

_**A/n: So yes, that wraps up chapter eight! It's pretty much another filler chapter and I guess, after the storm that was chapter seven, this is pretty much a dead one. It's not really very short, but I think it follows chapter seven nicely, don't you think?** **Anyways, thanks for all the support and everything! I'm appreciating the reviews and feedback I get, because it fuels me to write even better and eventually reach the end of this ride. Apologies to errors in the grammar and spelling and stuff. But anyway, thanks for the support and keep the revs coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Kurt and Quinn strolled down the hallway and headed to the choir room, where they suspected the whole Glee club was waiting for them. Kurt wasn't dreading anything, but Quinn was actually really nervous about attending Glee practice. Because of her special condition, she missed a handful of practices and was worried that they would drop her out or force her to catch up with the group especially since Regionals is only three weeks from then. There was yet another pit in her stomach anxious to see or even get a glimpse of Puck. She wanted to cut her connection from him since Friday, and even ignored his phone calls, but Glee rehearsal wasn't one she can't avoid.

Quinn was wearing one of the dresses Kurt bought for her the other day (she was actually a little surprised that Kurt knew her size while she was pregnant) and earned a number of discreetly admiring glances from a number of students. One of the braver ones actually openly complimented her - then got dumped with slushies. Even after a couple of months, the whole school was still not over Quinn's pregnancy issue, and since it was more obvious than ever, nobody really tried talking to her. Quinn did get a lot of funny caricatures in the bathroom stalls, but nothing more extreme than that. Maybe the occasional hate note in her locker or everyone's fawning over Becky Jackson, who replaced her in the Cheerios, whenever Quinn passes by, but she doesn't let them affect her much.

The pair of them stepped inside the choir room. **  
**

"Good morning, people," Kurt greeted.

"My apologies, fellow Glee club members, for having you wait a few unfortunate and unproductive minutes, but here I am and let's start the practice!" Rachel Berry chimed in, striding in the room and standing by the piano, chin up.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Quinn grinned at his reaction. They both took their own seats as Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Thank you for that introduction, Rachel. I appreciate it. Now please, take your seat."

Rachel noticed a few suppressed giggles from the others, but didn't really care. She sat down and looked intently at Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, guys. Regionals is around the corner, and we can't waste time slacking off. We have to win this against Vocal Adrenaline, and if we get it, we're well on our way to Nationals. So we've got only a few weeks to go, and we need to practice as much as we can. You know, be comfortable with each other so we can be better on stage."

He stopped to take a breath, then began again. "Today, we're going to start with a few vocalizations. You guys are going to pair up with another who perfectly compliments your voice. Now, I've studied all your vocals and it's pretty easy to determine who you kids are going to be paired up with."

Rachel clung to Finn's arm. After a little misunderstanding between Jesse and his eventual leaving of New Directions, she decided that Finn would always be there for her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but you have to be paired up with someone else other than Finn. You have your strengths, but we need to shuffle up the entire thing a bit."

Rachel looked downcast. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but you said based on voices, not because we've been getting a lot of solos."

"I understand, Rachel, but you need to loosen up with just about everyone else and not just to Finn. You're comfortable with him, I get it, but this will be just as good."

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands. "Okay, Rachel and Puck. Kurt and Mercedes, since you're both on the Cheerios, and you've done a lot of singing together, I think it would be nice if you build up on your vocals, so you both. Brittany and Mike. Santana and Matt. Artie and Quinn. Finn and Tina. Work on it!"

Kurt smiled encouragingly at Quinn before going to Mercedes. She looked at him as if he'd done something wrong.

"So Quinn lives at your house now?"

"It's temporary."

"You've been spending too much time with her."

"Are you jealous, Mercedes?"

"Look, Kurt. I don't care if you spend your after hours playing house with the pregnant ex-cheer head, but you don't forget there are others around you. Don't forget us, man. Especially since we're in the midst of a Regional crisis here," she said.

It struck Kurt that he had been spending too much time with Quinn, but there were no regrets. He liked spending time with her, but it totally escaped him that he was spending less and less time with the other Glee members. He was still convinced, though, that Mercedes was jealous of Quinn because of all the attention she'd been getting from him. He just nodded and went with the singing.

Quinn, meanwhile, tried to avert her eyes and avoid looking at Puck. She felt him watching her when she and Artie were singing, and it really irritated her.

* * *

Every day was becoming like a routine to the both of them. Every Glee practice, she avoids him, but he wants to talk to her.

Quinn caught up with Kurt immediately after Wednesday's rehearsal, wanting to escape Puck.

"It just really irritates me, Kurt. I don't want to get involved with him anymore. He always looks at me, Kurt," Quinn shared, while they strolled down the hallway to Calculus.

"Well, don't you think he wants to explain something to you?"

"He and Santana had sex three times over the past two months, excluding last Friday."

"I'm sorry to be frank like this, but you have no choice, Quinn. He IS your baby's daddy."

Kurt, personally, would have had adopted that title, but he knew he couldn't be a father. His admiration blurred the thin lines between romantic love and brotherly love, and he didn't want to jeopardize his currently satisfying relationship with the person he called his sister. Kurt knew Puck was wrong. Well, he was almost always wrong with the things he's doing (images of Puck shoving him against the lockers and throwing him in dumpsters flashed across his mind, and he cringed), but even he understood his desperation to prove he wasn't a deadbeat like his old man.

"You know, sometimes, I wish you were the baby's father," Quinn said through gritted teeth. There was some truth in her words, though. She still felt that undeniable spark of admiration, maybe love, towards Kurt. And she wished he was the baby's father. Kurt was kind enough to buy her nice dresses and make her pancakes and rush to her side when she needed him the most, but she knew he couldn't like her the same way.

"Oh, I would have been awful," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes but still somewhat happy with the idea that he could be a father and influence a child. Gay people can become fathers, too. Apparently, Rachel had too gay dads.

"Awfully queer, that's what my child would say."

"Stop with the disparaging remarks, Quinnie. It doesn't mask the fact that you love me and admire me."

Quinn blushed, but laughed. "Stop flattering yourself. You have too high an opinion about yourself."

"And why should I not, when I know for a fact that those simple-minded Neanderthals called jocks will work for me someday? Isn't it just natural that I should think highly of myself?" Kurt said, flipping his hair.

Quinn burst into laughter as Kurt hooked his arm with Quinn's and stepped inside Mr. Patterson's class. They both took their seats as their teacher started discussing.

Outside the classroom, Puck checked if the hallway was safe and decided to head down to the clinic to skip Calculus, but stopped when he realized something. If he's going to prove to Quinn that he was a worthy father, he would have to start it now. Puck reluctantly turned back and entered Calculus.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Patterson."

"Oh. Wow. Impressive. Class, let's give a round of applause to Noah Puckerman, for attending this class after months of skipping it!" An amused smile crossed the tired features of Mr. Patterson's face, as Puck smugly took a seat beside a bespectacled nerd he liked throwing slushies at. His seatmate suddenly turned pale, but Puck didn't pay attention to anything happening around him. He turned around and caught sight of Quinn and her new best friend, Kurt.

Puck smiled but Quinn pretended that she was deeply interested in the topic Mr. Patterson presented. Puck shifted in his seat, facing the teacher again. If he wanted to get Quinn back, he should have to penetrate her defenses or try to get her from the inside. He couldn't believe he had to do what he thought he needed to do.

* * *

"So, where to now?" Kurt asked Quinn as they filed out of the room.

"I've got Home Ec."

"I have History. Well, see you at lunch, Quinnie," Kurt said, giving a small wave and parting with her. They went their own ways.

As Kurt headed towards History class, a person who would have most likely given him a beating caught up with him, sporting a forced, but meant to be pleasant-looking smile on his face.

"Hey, Kurt, buddy!" Puck said nicely, clapping Kurt's back.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Buddy? The last time I remember you referring to me as 'buddy', you threw me into the dumpster."

"Yeah, well, sorry for that. I figured, since we're both in the Glee club, we have to start being, you know, close guy friends. That sort of thing."

"Really."

"Yes. I mean, we need to start being good buddies and stuff, you know. Talk about girls, and football, and Glee club."

"Puck, unless you didn't already notice, I'm gay," Kurt said bluntly.

"Well, you always hang out with Quinn and everything."

"I know you want something from me, Puckerman. I won't put up with your horrible acting. Just spill."

Puck sighed. "Okay, okay. Look, dude, everyone in this dump knows that I'm the baby's dad, and I want to get back at Quinn. Show her that I can be a good dad. It's sick how I can't act like the father that I should be."

"Well, sleeping with another girl isn't exactly good baby daddy behavior," Kurt pointed out. "Especially if the mom's father is confined."

"Dude, that's what I want to tell Quinn. Nothing happened that night! Santana and I made out, but nothing more extreme than that!"

"You still did sleep with her thrice over the last two months."

"I just need your help, Hummel. I want Quinn back. I love her and I love her baby. I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Quinn, but I'll pull out all the stops and do whatever it takes to get her back," Puck explained.

Kurt stopped and looked at Puck directly in the eye, staring him down. He certainly felt like a protective brother that exact moment, although he also didn't want Quinn to get back together with Puck. Or any boy, for that matter. Kurt enjoyed Quinn's company, and she was the same way with him. He felt it was quite unthinkable that a boy - a mohawk-sporting, good-for-nothing jerk, no less - would take away the time he could have with his best friend. He knew he would be jealous, and he knew he how he could act like if he was jealous. But he considered the matter. Besides, he was the one who told Quinn that she doesn't have a choice and that Puck might prove to be nice. Still, Kurt wasn't totally in love with the idea, but he wasn't in love with the possibility that the baby would grow up without her real father, either.

"Okay, Puckerman. Quinn is my best friend and she's pretty much kind of my sister already. I'm giving you a second chance but that's all I'm ever giving you. She doesn't even want to look at you. Her words seethe with disgust when she brings you up. I guess you're pretty desperate to get to her because you're trying to be nice to _me_."

Puck bit his lip. He wondered what he hated the most - Quinn's hatred towards him or his overwhelming desperation to speak to her. He knew Kurt was right, and he didn't like it (although a good shove would have been nice to let out his feelings, but he had to treat Kurt as if he was the boss), but in any way he looked at it, Kurt was right.

"Tell me what you need, and promise me that what I'm going to do is something I won't regret, or else," said Kurt.

Had it been another day, Puck would have sworn and refused to submit to a gay kid's authority, but it wasn't just another day. Quinn was on the line. And it was most likely the last chance he'll get at proving himself. He doesn't want to be a deadbeat like his father, but not being able to talk to Quinn just isn't working out for him.

"Fine. Okay. Here's what I want you to do..."

And they walked to History class. Another first for Puck, since the only things in history he thought were cool were those ancient dinosaurs and World War II.

* * *

_**A/n: Chapter nine! Thanks for the feedback and stuff. I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with it and I hope you guys are, too. We're a few steps closer to wrapping up this story, and to you guys who read this and stuff, thanks for sticking with me so far! I'm in the process of finishing up the last few chapters, and I hope they certainly live up to your expectations. So thanks a bunch, guys! Keep the reviews coming - the keep me holding on. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

"Okay, places, everybody," Kurt directed. He glanced at his watch. He didn't know exactly why he was incredibly nervous, but he was.

He looked at the auditorium entrance. Matt, who stood guard by it, assured him that there was no one there yet.

Kurt Hummel still couldn't believe he had convinced the whole Glee club (minus Santana, who flat-out refused to have to do anything with Puck) to skip a class for preparations and rehearsals. Puck was more than happy to do so. Everyone else except Rachel was pretty much indifferent to the plan ("You cannot oblige us to neglect our academics just because Puck wants to win back his lady love's heart! Your intentions would have been fascinating, sweet and romantic if they weren't so wrong!"), but even she gave in with a sigh and took her place. Lunch hour was coming up, anyway.

Puck checked his guitar strings if they were in tune, then approached Kurt. He couldn't believe he owed something to this guy, and his debt will increase tenfold if the whole plan actually works.

"Thanks, man. I can't believe you'd do this for me."

"I'm only giving you the chance Quinn isn't so generous to offer to you."

"Stop being an ass. I'm showing you my gratitude," Puck snorted.

"Whatever happened to being 'buddies'?" Kurt asked. "Listen, Puckerman. You're getting a good second chance. Make good use of it and stop being a jerk."

"Fine."

"You're welcome, by the way."

Puck grinned and took a seat on a stool placed on the center of the stage.

Kurt signaled to Finn to dim the lights on the stage. He gestured with a thumbs up, and the auditorium was washed with darkness.

Carefully, Kurt stepped down the stage and ran to Quinn's class. He arrived just in time to find that they were dismissed. Kurt patiently waited until Quinn, herself, walked out of the door.

"Hi, Quinn!"

"Oh, Kurt! Did the teacher dismiss you early?"

"Yes. I have a good idea - let's go to the auditorium to rehearse."

"The auditorium?" Quinn repeated. "Why the auditorium?"

"We sound better there. And the stage is spacious, so we don't have to worry about tripping over and ripping our clothes. Especially not this." Kurt pointed at his clothing.

Quinn smiled. "Okay, okay. Let's go there, then. The fashionable soprano doesn't want his threads spoiled."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

They briskly walked through hallways, stopping shortly for a visit to the girl's room. As Quinn took her bathroom break, Kurt texted Mercedes that they will arrive in approximately three minutes' time and that they should all get ready.

After what seemed like ages (particularly for Kurt, whose heart beat like a drum solo in a heavy metal song), the finally arrived at the auditorium. Quinn cast an inquiring glance at Kurt, who told her to just follow his lead. He took her and gently led her to the front row. Quinn wondered what the heavy black curtains covering the stage were for.

"I thought we were going to rehearse."

"Just listen, Quinnie."

Kurt made her sit down by the center aisle, and he, himself, sat down beside her. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He spoke in his phone in a low, barely audible (and to Quinn, unnervingly sexy) voice: "It's time."

The auditorium was eerily silent and dark the first time Quinn stepped in, but it felt like her senses were frazzled with, suddenly, the black curtains were drawn back and a bright light shone on a lone figure on the center stage. It took Quinn a few moments to have her eyes adjust and realize just who that person is.

A guitar was strummed.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you  
_

"Kurt, what's all this about."

Kurt squeezed her hand. "Relax, Quinn, honey. Just listen."

Quinn shifted uneasily on her seat, but she trusted Kurt enough to convince herself that bailing is probably unethical at this point.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Puck looked at Quinn directly at the eye while he strummed the guitar and sang. Dramatically, the lighting brightened, revealing the rest of the Glee club at the far back side of the stage. Everyone else started singing with Puck, but his voice remained dominant over the harmony and the blending.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be..._

Puck smirked.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you  
_

"Kurt, honestly, this is getting a little uncomfortable," Quinn whispered.

Kurt didn't reply. Instead, he kept his eyes locked onstage, as if convincing Quinn to do the same. She stuck through 'til the end.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

"Quinn, look," Puck began. "Everything that I sang to you is true. This isn't all just some bogus act that I pulled up so I can hurt you again. I've been a complete ass to you, and I know it. But it kills me that you're going on ignoring me and everything, and I miss you so much, Quinn. I really do. Just... just tell me you're okay and-"

Before Puck could finish, Quinn stormed out of the auditorium, not taking any word Puck was saying. She hated him and despised him. He had already won her over once, and she paid for it. How could she be sure he was really sincere this time around?

"Quinn... Quinn, wait!" Kurt pleaded, abruptly following his best friend. He managed to mouth 'I'm sorry' to a downcast Puck before catching up.

"Why did you do this, Kurt?" Quinn asked as she stopped in front of the first set of lockers she came across to. "Helping that idiot try to win me over."

"He wants you back, honey," Kurt replied.

"Well, I don't."

"Quinn-"

"Are you stupid, Kurt? Is your mind clogged up so bad that you forgot what he did? Has spending time with those good-for-nothing jocks actually made you one yourself?"

He had to admit it - her words stung hard, he was actually hurt. He knew how Quinn was when she gets angry, but he didn't know she could lash out to him just like that. It seemed entirely inappropriate and, for a while, he felt a shred of self-pity after remembering that people lashed out on him for some reason. Had it not been Quinn who said all those, he would have dissed that person then and there. But it was Quinn. She was different. He loved her so much.

"Okay, here's the deal, Quinn. Yes, I agreed to Puck's plan and helped him prepare for all of this. Obviously, I convinced most of the Glee club to come along, minus Puck's 'whore', as you would affectionately refer to her when you bring up the subject. I don't know how much truth there was in his words when he told me that nothing happened between him and Santana last Friday. He sent her home when you walked in on them."

"How can you be so sure he's telling the truth?" Quinn asked.

"How can you be so sure he's not?"

"He's Noah Puckerman, Kurt. Lying is one of the finest arts he knows."

"I'd just like to point out the fact that he caught up with me yesterday as I headed to History, acting all nice and sweet. The jerk who is Puck that we all know wouldn't... stoop so low as to ask me to do him a favor."

"You've seen what he did, Kurt," Quinn began. "He won me over once and done something wrong to me. I don't care if he makes a whole lot of money selling cakes or cleaning pools or robbing homeless men outside 7-11, or if he buys me a ton of nice clothes and toys for the baby. If it means having to deal with him and his whores, I quit. It's not just the money, you know. It's about how much he actually cares."

Kurt smiled. "_I _care, Quinnie. I don't think you doubt me when it comes to my intentions and actions towards you. You don't question me if I'm sincere or not. Because you trust me, and I know that and feel that. The way you just look at me with big eyes and come crying to me when something goes wrong... I just know you trust me."

Quinn cocked her eyebrows, not really sure where this was going.

"So you must trust me when I tell you that I won't let Puck hurt you in any way. I only helped him because I felt his sincerity and I felt pity."

"But he's Puck."

"Yes, yes. He's imperfect, but aren't we all, Quinn? I mean, I bitch a lot and go diva on my best behavior, and that, perhaps, is something equally bad as Noah Puckerman," Kurt said.

Quinn was silent.

"We know how Puck is, Quinn. He's not really the best person to have a baby with, but I can't say he doesn't want to be a father. I know he'll do better this time. I just gave him the chance you didn't give him."

"I can't risk being hurt again," Quinn explained.

"I won't let Puck hurt you. I agreed to help on one condition: He won't ever make you feel bad or be an ass towards you."

"And you think he'll keep his word?"

"Oh," Kurt smirked. "I know he will."

* * *

Kurt's thoughts flew back to a conversation he previously had with Puck, as the two of them planned what Puck liked to call "Operation: Quinn".

"A very uncreative title for an elaborate operation to woo back your Juliet," Kurt remarked.

"Look, just hear me out here. I need the whole Glee club to help me with singing. I know she'll fall in love instantly with me. I'm a great singer."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes. Well, just wake me up after your sleep-inducing self-admiration."

"Admit it. I'm a great singer."

"At this point, I honestly don't care about how you sing, as long as you keep your word that you won't go back to your... 'activities' if ever Quinn agrees to get back with you."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"You're Noah Puckerman," Kurt stated bluntly. "And frankly, believing you is like strapping a missile on your back - it's way too risky."

"So how can I make you believe that I'm telling the truth?" Puck asked. He was willing to pull out all the stops, after all. Kurt smirked.

"I have the right to shave off that hideous mohawk you sport when you step out of the line and cheat on Quinn. I would actually love to do so right now, if it weren't for the fact that it's part of our deal."

Puck sighed irritably. "Okay, okay, fine."

"And if I ever hear the slightest bit of complaint about you from Quinn, it's goodbye to your heinous hairdo."

* * *

Quinn went home with Kurt, having a lot to think about that day. Pressure was completely crushing her: Regionals, the baby, and Puck's "fate". She can't believe even Kurt was pushing her back into Puck's arms. It actually made her wonder if he was completely tired of having to lug her and her baby around like they were some kind of dead weight, but as she followed the lines, it all came back to one thing - Kurt cared, and whatever he was doing, he had her best interests at heart.

She just couldn't seem to find what's so good about getting back with Puck.

Dinner with the Hummels wasn't always a quiet affair, but that night, Quinn couldn't really say anything everytime Kurt attempted to converse with her. He seemed persevering enough, though, so she gave him at least one or two-word replies to satisfy his questions. She just couldn't find anything nice to say, what with all the things in her mind.

Kurt suspected that her silence and lack of decent answers involved the whole Puck situation earlier that day. He didn't admit it openly, but he had that weird feeling in his gut that Puck was going to do something wrong someday. Then he remembers his mohawk deal, and Kurt sits down satisfied. At least for now.

Neither of them couldn't sleep easy that night. It was almost one in the morning when Kurt finally stepped into dreamland, but Quinn was still wide awake and thinking. She knew the right thing was to accept Puck, but it wasn't as easy as everybody else thought. Kurt wasn't really pressuring her to say yes to Puck, but his words echoed loud and clear in her mind.

She finally slept, dreaming about Puck pining after her as she and Kurt got married. She knew it was ridiculous, even in her dream, but she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_**A/n: That's chapter ten for you! I did a little thinking and I don't think the ending will fit into next chapter, so the story gets a little extended. Anyways, this chapter pretty much ****a bit too dialogue heavy on some parts, ****but I hope it doesn't really ruin the whole reading thing when you guys get confused as to who said what.** **Thanks for all the nice reviews and compliments and stuff! I check up on the reviews everyday and they just fuel my desire to go write more! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn

__  
_**Okay guys, my bad, haha. Sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter. I was kinda in a hurry and I sort of clicked the wrong thing. But this time, this really IS chapter eleven. So yeah, I feel a little embarrassed and stuff right now, but I fixed it as soon as I can. Thanks to you guys who pointed it out, especially yo GoGothGirl who sent me a message. I promise, this won't happen again! Man, I feel like such a ridiculous person right now. :))  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

"Hello?"

"Good morning, this is Judy Fabray."

"Fabray, huh?"

"Yes. Umm, I'd like to speak to my daughter, Quinn."

"She's at school."

"Oh." Judy wanted to slap herself for forgetting what her daughter's school schedule was. Her husband was just discharged from the hospital and she was very happy, that she forget the little details. "Well, may you please tell her that we are going to pick her up this afternoon?"

"She's going back home?" Burt asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Alright, alright. I'll tell her that."

* * *

It was a nice Friday morning, and Kurt and Quinn both had free period. They decided to let up with all the drama and catch up with their singing. Quinn couldn't remove the mental image of Kurt and her being married that had been etched on her mind because of a dream. She knew reality would pretty much be the same way. After Puck's actions, she knew she just couldn't trust him as much. Kurt to proved to be the opposite of Puck, though. He did everything in his power to make her feel better, and still emerge from the storm (a.k.a. Quinn's terrifying mood swings) unscathed and looking totally fabulous.

"Kurt, I did some thinking last night, and..."

"And?"

"I think it was really sweet of you to try and help Puck to win me back. I know that you care so much for me and won't let anything bad happened to me, and I should have trusted you then and there, yesterday, when you told me that nothing will go wrong. I guess I was just a little too scared to get hurt again. It's not just about being the daddy, really. It's about him caring for me."

Quinn realized she was asking for too much from Puck - giving her attention, making her happy, working hard to get enough money for the baby and putting up with her crazy pregnancy issues. She had someone who had been doing that all along, not complaining, not ever wanting to sever her head or tell her to get lost because she was messing up his schedule and his face needs to be moisturized.

Then she realized she was just being too silly. Her daughter needed a real father who could do all these things and openly love her. Not as a sister, but something more. She was torn between her own emotions that she really wasn't sure what she wanted, anymore.

"So you're getting back together with Puck?" Kurt asked, casually stirring the slushie he held in his hand.

"I'm not really sure of that, but what the two of you did yesterday for me told me one thing."

"And that would be?"

"There will always be two guys in my life: One who would take me in and care for me, no matter what, and one who loves me enough to humble himself and sing me a song. I think I know what you saw in Puck when he told you he wanted me back. I think he really was sincere and serious there, and although I still feel a little reluctant to actually let him get me back, I trust you enough when you said that he didn't want to be a deadbeat loser like his father, and that he will do absolutely everything for me."

Kurt grinned sheepishly. "You're losing me here, Quinn."

"What I meant was..." Quinn threaded her arm with Kurt's, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right, Kurt. I should give him a second chance. Maybe right now, it's only out of pity and the fact that I'd be happy if you shaved off his mohawk when he gets dirty again, but we don't know where a fresh new start leads to."

Kurt smiled. He looked at Quinn's belly, then looked at the sparsely populated football field, then at the sky. He honestly liked where he was right now, sitting on the bleachers with his best friend. He realized they had gone through a long way together, from being almost enemies, to acquaintances, to friends, to this. He knew well that Quinn loved him more than what should be considered healthy, and he wished he could just reciprocate her feelings, but there was something holding him back. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't totally male, or maybe it was Puck. Kurt decided it was a mixture of both, but he loved being best friends with Quinn.

"Puck is a really lucky daddy," Kurt said. "If I'd impregnate a high school girl, I, myself, would gun down for the stereotypical blonde head cheerleader. Unfortunately, I'm not one of your typical high school boys. The thought of doing the deed with anyone nauseates me, especially if it was with a girl."

"Your statement would have been really flattering had you not actually inject your own personal preference in it," Quinn remarked, laughing.

Kurt sipped from his slushie, left eyebrow cocked. "Desperate is an understatement if you'll have me describe Puck. You must have been really good in bed," he joked.

"Eww, Kurt!"

"Do NOT push me. I would really, really appreciate it if you don't, or else you'll have a slushie showering over you."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Noah Puckerman sat a good distance away from them, wearing a baseball cap to hide his obvious hairstyle.

As her watched how Quinn interacted with Kurt, he wondered if she would really give him a second chance, or if she'll remain wanting to be together with someone who obviously can't love her back the way she wanted to be loved back.

* * *

Puck caught up with Kurt that afternoon. He took the first chance he could get to find Kurt alone, or at least, not around Quinn.

"Hey, Hummel!"

Kurt sighed. "Why, hello, Puck. I believe I've given you everything you need already?"

"I saw you with Quinn this morning," Puck replied, with a tone of voice that sounded like he meant to say, 'stay away from her'.

"And? What's so new about that?"

"Quinn's in love with you, Kurt."

"I think you are mistaken, Puck. She loves me as her brother," Kurt defended. He knew well that Quinn was in love with him, but he knew he couldn't simply just love her the way she wants to be loved. He can't, even if he wanted to.

"Dude, I know chicks. I know what they mean with their actions and stuff."

"And you're suggesting that the way Quinn acts means she's in love with me."

"Yes!" Puck agreed.

"What is it that you want, exactly?"

"I can't stand seeing Quinn beat up herself over you."

"So you want me to stop being her friend, is that it?" Kurt suggested.

Puck looked at his feet. Well, it seemed that _that _was what he wanted. He figured if Kurt would stay away from Quinn, she would fall out of her trance and right into Puck's arms. He knew it sounded completely horrible and selfish, but he was Noah Puckerman, for pete's sake. Still, he couldn't help but feel that it sounded horrible now that he was implying it to Kurt.

"You want me... to stop talking to Quinn, so she would stop being all over me and she can run into your arms?"

"Dude, that's creepy. It's like you're reading my mind," Puck mumbled.

"Okay. Look, Puckerman. I am well aware that she loves me more than what should be deemed healthy, but I won't stop being her friend just to save her from a potential heartbreak, because I'll be the last person to cause that. She knows that I cannot love her back as much, but she knows that I do love her, even if she's just a sister to me."

Kurt took a deep breath, before continuing. "One of the reasons that I agreed with your little show is that I knew you're capable of loving her like she wants me to. I'm not. I am, and I always will be, a brother to her, and nothing more. Even if I want to love her more, I simply can't. And I know that you could fill in that void inside her heart for me. So you better pull yourself together and be careful not to hurt her."

* * *

"Hey, dad."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel."

"You're back? Good. Come with me, the both of you," Burt said, gesturing to Kurt and Quinn to follow him to the living room.

Quinn almost collapsed when she saw the people who were waiting for her.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Quinn," Russell said. "Let's go home."

Quinn was speechless. She willingly submitted to her father's apologetic hug and stayed there for a few moments. Tears streamed down her face, and Russell was obviously fighting back his own. Kurt watched the scene with complete awe, and found it hard to believe that, a week ago, Quinn cried because of her father.

Kurt found himself crying, and Burt pulled him closer, obviously touched by the scene that unfolded in front of them.

"I'm so sorry, dad," Quinn said.

"No, no. I'm so sorry. You're my daughter, Quinn. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"I love you, daddy."

Kurt didn't know what to cry about more - the fact that his best friend and her father have apologized to each other, which should have happened long ago, or that little nagging feeling that said to himself repeatedly, 'Quinn won't live here anymore'. He knew it was selfish of him to feel quite jealous, but he was just her best friend. Not her father, not her mother, not a blood relative. Still, he was satisfied that she lived with the Hummels even just for a week.

Kurt smiled. Quinn deserved this. After the storm she went through and all the drama that had happened in her life, going back to her real home was something she really needed. He was sad himself - he liked Quinn's presence, and he knew that night, he would be up, thinking about Quinn and how she was, spending her first night in her own bed in days. He knew that he would grip the sheets of his own bed and hold them close to his chest, taking in Quinn's scent, like he did with his mother's perfume. He knew that, that night, as he sat wide awake and as Quinn slept comfortable in her own home, he would be crying. Missing his best friend as if they would never, ever meet again. And he knew that if he did all that, he would be overreacting. But with good reason.

He grew so attached to Quinn that it seemed almost impossible to let her go.

But Quinn deserved to go back home. Quinn had a hard time living her life, and this was her reward for standing through the storm: Being accepted by her family again.

True enough, that night, he did what he thought he'd do. He slept at almost three am, drenched in hopeless, selfish, longing tears. His dreams consisted mostly of horrible images of Quinn not knowing him anymore, or going back to the way she was - a bitchy girl who treated him like dump. Kurt was afraid. Kurt was terrified.

Kurt Hummel missed Quinn so badly, it was crushing him.

* * *

_**A/n: That's a wrap! I'm still in love with Home, up until now, and I thought it was a pretty sweet and excellent episode. The best in the Back9 so far. Did you guys like it too? I bet you did. It almost made me cry, and that's saying something. So anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as Glee's latest episode. I, honestly, liked the end of this chapter more than anything else here. I had fun writing the whole Kurt thing and I like to think that Quinn was the same, too. Anyway, thanks for the support! We're hanging on to two or three more chapters before the inevitable end, and although I would really love to write the Regionals thing, I just couldn't. Giving you the heads up, just ****so you guys know. So anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! This story really is my favorite among all the stuff I've written. Thanks for the feedback and keep 'em coming!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Kurt woke up late that Saturday morning. He felt appalled when he saw dark circles surrounding his eyes, and his hair a big mess. His first instinct was to clean up and fix up how he looked, but he had not the energy to do so. Kurt trudged downstairs and lazily went to the kitchen to eat bacon and eggs, which his father left on the table.

Kurt speared his food without much care. He chewed on his bacon without resolve. He swallowed and filled his belly only because it was a necessity, but given the chance, he wouldn't eat. Yet.

Kurt felt like a complete mess, waking up while the whole world was up and about, doing their typical Saturday morning business. He stared into space, mind riddled with thoughts that troubled him greatly. He was selfish. He wanted to just talk to Quinn. He longed for her presence, and as creepy as it sounded, he wanted to hear Quinn's soft breathing as she slept easily. He wanted to slap himself. Clearly, the lack of decent sleep seeped through his head and made him go bonkers.

"You're up early," Burt commented, entering the room with greasy hands. He went to the kitchen sink to wash it.

Kurt blinked. "Hey dad."

"What kept you up all night?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They look bad. Knowing you, you wouldn't allow yourself to look awful or something," Burt stated. He went to the fridge and took out some milk. Burt sat next to his son, who aimlessly attacked the egg on his plate.

"You been crying?"

"What?"

"Your eyes look all puffy and everything."

"I... just had a problem with my skin care last night," Kurt answered.

Burt took a few gulps of milk and wiped his mouth. "You miss her, don't you?"

"I'm just so used to having her around, dad."

"Well, she's back with her family now."

Kurt laughed softly. "Reminds me of that little kitten I brought home with me eight years ago. The mother cat came around the next day, taking away the kitten."

"You cried," Burt chimed in, remembering the memory clearly.

"I just feel terrible. It's selfish of me," he admitted. It easily slipped off his tongue, and normally, he wouldn't really say it directly without thinking about it over and over. "She's like a sister to me, and I think I'm going through this awful withdrawal syndrome thing. It's making me feel bad. Not to mention hurting my skin."

Burt grinned. "And I thought I'd never see the day my boy would cry over a girl who's not his mom."

"Dad. We both know very well what I am, and I don't think anybody could change that. Not even Quinn."

"There's no use beating yourself up over her leaving," Burt said. "There's still always Monday, you know."

Monday was Kurt's only consolation, after all. It was the only thing he really looked forward to, and the only thing that made him live through Saturday and Sunday, phoneless (he absentmindedly brought down a wrench to it while he worked at his father's garage) and busy. Not since his mother's death did he prove to himself that absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

* * *

Monday, unfortunately, wasn't Kurt's day. He woke up a little later than usual and rushed through his typical hour-long preparation, changing clothes thrice before actually being satisfied. Aside from the fact that he might just be late for his first class (which, knowing his teacher, would most likely start early), he wanted to see Quinn, to finally talk to her, and to joke about the hell she made him go through after she left the Hummels. He wanted to tell her how he couldn't sleep that night, and woke up looking totally horrible.

He didn't get to. As he expected, his first class started early, and he got the seat at the back of the class (which had its benefits - he kept taking out his mirror and checking if he looked nice enough), far from Quinn who sat at the front.

After first period, he tried to catch up with Quinn, but immediately lost sight of her when somebody blocked the view. It went on until break time, when he was sure he would see Quinn at the cafeteria. He did, but she was accompanied by Puck. That little chasing game ran through most of the day, and Kurt would have given up hope if it weren't for Glee rehearsal.

Kurt hurriedly sat down to his usual chair, waiting for Quinn to arrive. He was the first to actually come to the rehearsal. Soon enough, the room filled up slowly, with everyone arriving in pairs - except for Finn, who arrived alone, soon followed by Mercedes. Everyone was waiting for Mr. Schue, Rachel and, to everyone's surprise, Quinn and Puck. Mercedes took a seat beside Kurt and said, "I thought you were with that white girl?"

"I haven't talked to her since this morning," he replied, in the most Kurt-like casual tone he could muster. Mercedes shrugged as Mr. Schue entered the room finally.

"Okay, guys. Regionals is in two weeks. We have to do absolutely everything to bring the house down," he said, clapping his hands as he went on with what they were going to do for the day.

* * *

Quinn felt a little bad, that day. She arrived early at school to meet up with Kurt.

Quinn made way to her locker immediately. It felt really weird, sleeping at home again after so long. It took her a while to adjust, actually. Especially since the treatment they gave her was one for a princess. Quinn, honestly, was just glad everything was back to normal as it was supposed to be. She wasn't the head of the Cheerios anymore, of course. And with that belly of hers, she really couldn't be. Not without risking their chance in winning any competition and making her baby dizzy. Sue did have a point about the centrifical force thing she mentioned once.

Instead of finding Kurt in the sea of students hurrying in to take their stuff, Quinn found Puck. She knew she had to reconcile with him sooner or later, and this would be the only opportunity she would have in the meantime. Quinn approached Puck, but she found him doing the same.

"Good morning, Puck."

Puck smiled. "Quinn."

"Look. I'm taking Kurt's advice, and I really thought everything out the other day," Quinn explained. "I believe you."

"So you're going back together with me?"

It seemed to Quinn that it was easier to say 'yes' then to actually say no. She wanted to say no, but she knew that by saying so, she's denying her little girl any chance to actually feel and get to know her biological father. It sounded cruel, really, and although her heart wanted to deny Puck and to run back to Kurt so they could raise the baby together (she still lived with her admiration towards him, although she knew she was punishing herself for wanting somebody who could never love her back as much), she knew it would be better just to say yes than to stick with what she wants and be selfish.

"Yes."

* * *

Kurt strolled through the hallways, repeatedly checking his wristwatch. He wanted at least one last chance to catch Quinn before actually leaving the school for the day. It had been a pretty bad day, and it wasn't really the Monday he expected. Then again, Monday really wasn't his day. Kurt kept wondering why he should even miss Quinn that much. She spent enough time with him during the past weeks, didn't she? So what is there to get all worked up about?

Still, he couldn't help but feel what he was feeling. He decided to stop by her locker, and found her there, loading and unloading certain stuff. Kurt dashed across the floor, positive that he could take his only chance and hold it in his grip tightly so it could never let go. He hugged Quinn from behind.

* * *

Quinn would have been more than willing to elbow her way out of somebody else's back-hugging grip had it been another person. But before she could actually break free from him, Quinn realized, with a jolt of excitement, nervousness, joy and fear all rolled into one neat emotional package, that it was Kurt who hugged her. She smiled.

"Oh, Kurt."

Kurt broke the hug so he could let Quinn turn around to face him.

"You have been terribly elusive today, honey," Kurt said.

Quinn bit her lip in apology. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I meant to talk to you this morning, but you arrived late. I couldn't even talk to you last weekend. What happened?"

"My phone died an untimely death due to a terrible garage incident," he replied.

"Oh."

"Puck seems to have gained access to club Quinn yet again. So have you said yes?"

"Yeah," Quinn confirmed. "But I had no choice, really. He's the daddy. He has the right to my child as much as I have."

"That must explain why he's been sticking with you like dirt would to my mud splattered clothes after rain," Kurt said, sighing. "I missed you, Quinn."

Quinn giggled. She loved hearing nice things from Kurt. They were sweet, sincere, and although she knew they were to be taken differently than what she would preferred, they made he appreciate him even more. She knew Kurt figured a lot into her life, be it the fashion guidance, skin care, hairstyle, make-up, pregnancy tips, what to eat, and generally just being a good friend she could run to when she wanted to cry. Kurt took good care of her when she needed him. She concluded it would be a nice thank you to him if he had something to do with her baby - even if it was just a little thing. She took his hand.

"Care to hang out by the bleachers?"

"Of course. For that much needed bonding time," Kurt affirmed.

* * *

They sat down on their usual spot in the bleachers. Quinn's smile never faded as they traveled to their destination. She had trouble thinking of what to name the baby, and although Puck already offered some suggestions ("You know, Rain would be nice," he suggested earlier when they had been walking towards the cafeteria), she was saving the naming part for someone really special. And Quinn knew Rain won't work. It reminded her too much of Drizzle.

"So, I've been having trouble thinking of a name for my baby, and I figured, since you've helped me out a lot on things, this would be easy for you. I want you to name my baby."

Kurt grinned. He thought long and hard for a nice name before, and he easily had one to give just in case. It was a wonderful name, he thought. Had he the chance to become a father, he would name his baby that name.

"Sunshine," he replied, without so much as a second thought.

Quinn thought it was nice. It was perfect. Why have rain or drizzle when you can have the sun shining down on you with all its glory? She could just feel the days when she realizes her daughter was fittingly named.

"I love it, Kurt."

* * *

_**A/n: So that's chapter twelve for you kids! Again, I feel pretty silly 'cause of the whole mix-up, and I kinda lost my concentration there. Also, I'm giving you guys the heads up. I won't do the regionals thing 'cause I don't really know if I could pull it off nicely. Anyway, thanks for keeping on with the appreciation and stuff! I guess we've got two more chapters before the whole thing actually wraps up. I hope this lives up to your expectations, guys. I had to delay this chapter for a while because I had to spend time with the piano and all. I think this isn't really the best chapter, but I hope it delivers.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Spoiled Designer Clothes**

Kurt and Quinn

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Being a mother wasn't easy. That's the impression Quinn got from her own mom, when she related all her stories of about taking care of an infant Quinn. As Judy relived all the awful baby battles she had with her daughter, Quinn was filled with a mix of emotions that confused her. She didn't know if she should feel happy and nostalgic as her mother enumerated all her firsts, (like her first word, first step, first lock of hair cut from her head, and the first time she actually went swimming), or if she should feel nervous as Judy related all the awful moments, the sleepless nights she had trying to get baby Quinn to sleep, and the times when she cried and Judy didn't know what to do.

Quinn felt she wasn't prepared to be a good mother, what with all the seemingly creepy tales told to her. Still, she had not the heart to even think of trying to give baby Sunshine up for adoption. It felt wrong. She was a teenager, and teenage mothers didn't do well, she heard. But she had the support of her family (who originally disowned her), the support of the baby's dady, and her friends. She knew she would go through it easily and with little problems regarding her academic life. She knew it would be alright. Still, Quinn couldn't help but feel that the situation is very overwhelming, even for her. She knew she could go through all of it, no problem.

Quinn knew her due date was just around the corner. She had difficulty performing during the Regionals, and although they won, she didn't really feel like she had accomplished a lot, what with the serious back pains that burdened her (Puck kept massaging her after every song just to make her feel better). Kurt had been visiting the Fabrays regularly, helping Quinn a lot on how she looked like and what she ate, and occasionally went shopping with her and Judy. He had been there to absorb the blows Quinn inflicted when she just felt really hopeless.

The thing Quinn was most afraid of was the labor. She just wanted to sleep through it, but she knew it would be impossible. Her fear wasn't put at ease with her father's jokes about Judy's own labor experiences, or her mother's assurance that it wasn't as bad as it sounded, and that she would go through it easily since she was a strong girl. Quinn just anxiously waited for it to happen - the pain and difficulty that would riddle her frail and fragile form as she gave birth to who would inevitably be the cause of her eternal happiness. The birth of her baby girl. She knew it would happen the least she'd expect it.

She was right.

It would have been a really beautiful Friday - a nice start at school, Kurt personally picking her up from her home (the Fabrays didn't like Puck much; they kept a civil tongue when he visits and he's generally treated as a regular guest, but Quinn could tell that her parents don't really want him around judging from the way they talk about him), an easy first period test, and the rest of the day's classes getting cancelled during lunch hour due to unforseen circumstances regarding the unfortunate hospitalization of half of the school's faculty (a brilliant Sue Sylvester plan gone horribly wrong). Quinn arrived home with a wide smile on her face, thinking that nothing bad could happen.

Until _it _did.

Quinn didn't know what went on, exactly. She just knew that it was bad. As she struggled to call her mom and as her mom fumbled around her, asking what's wrong and finally noticing that Quinn's water broke, Quinn's mind muted out everything else. She just felt really bad. Really sick. But she was celebrating silently - her baby will be born.

* * *

The phone rang like a warning bell through the Hummel residence. Burt hated picking up the phone, especially during his late night wrestling marathons, so it was Kurt's job to do so. Normally, he would just ignore it. The repeated anonymous homophobic calls made him sick - not in a "I-hate-homophobes" way, but in a "I'm-tired-of-getting-the-same-thing-over-and-over" way. He actually considered leaving it alone, (it woke him up in the middle of the night, during his beauty sleep) but just in case it was something important, he picked it up anyway.

"Good evening."

"Hello? Kurt? This is Mrs. Fabray. I think you'll want to go to the hospital. Quinn just gave birth."

* * *

Quinn scowled in irritation and pain.

She had been told to push, push, push harder, and Quinn had enough of it. It was hard, and it was painful, and she honestly wanted to tell everyone there that she WAS pushing as hard as she could. She just wanted to snarl at the nurses and the doctor and shout at them. Truly, she did. But the pain that coursed through her body did nicely to shut her up. Quinn pushed. She struggled. She wanted to cry.

But she talked herself through it. Judy kept her grip tight on her daughter's hand, providing the support she seemed to desperately need that time. Quinn was thankful for that - she thought of nothing better to have during a time like this than her mother's hand to hold on. Knowing that someone she could lean on was present during that trying time of her life was actually bigger comfort than she thought.

It felt like ages, but she got through it. With tears and screams and terrible moods came the birth of a crying little baby Quinn could call her own. The doctors and nurses cleaned up the infant and, with a smile, handed her to Quinn.

Quinn delicately handled the squirming little bundle of joy in her hands. Wrapped in a cottony soft blanket and still quite warm, baby Sunshine Fabray looked like a carbon copy of her mother herself. She abruptly quieted down as she was put into Quinn's loving arms. Suddenly, all the struggle and the angst was lost as Quinn looked at the calm face of her baby, arms flailing around and legs kicking helplessly as she got used to being a real human being in the real world. Quinn thought her baby was incredibly beautiful. She thought she would totally regret it when her daughter was born, and she was ashamed that she even thought of putting her up for adoption, because at that very moment, in the very first time the teenage mother and her daughter would bond, Quinn knew she has never looked at a much more beautiful creature than this.

She just wanted to stay in that moment forever.

* * *

Kurt thanked his dad for dropping him off to the hospital at midnight and in the middle of Burt's TV wrestling marathon. He spared no time - he quickly rushed to the room Quinn was assigned to. He didn't know if he should be excited or nervous, but he was sure it didn't matter, since he would feel both emotions play around in his stomach when he finally sees the baby he named and helped take care of when it was still developing.

Kurt reached the room in no time, and cautiously pushed open the door. Upon entering the room, he could feel the undeniable calm and serenity that dominated the atmosphere. It felt lovely. It felt beautiful. It made him feel like a child again. A rush of nostalgia overcame him as he remembered all the times he had with his mom as a kid - listening to bedtime stories, drinking hot cocoa, singing lullabies to sleep. The atmosphere in Quinn's hospital room felt just like that. It reminded Kurt of the best times he had in his life.

Judy enthusiastically led him to Quinn's bed before leaving the two of them with the baby. Kurt's mouth slightly opened in awe as he found the baby cradled in his best friend's arms. For a very brief moment, Kurt found himself simply wishing that he was a father. The feeling of witnessing the baby as it took its first ever breaths and wiggles was exhilirating, to say the least. Kurt approached Quinn's bedside and looked at his best friend with a look that mixed concern and admiration.

"She's beautiful, Quinnie," he remarked, wide-eyed. "She looks like you."

"I thought she was a very terrible mistake at first," Quinn started. "But I'm just glad I didn't finalize my decision to give her up for adoption. Looking at her now, she doesn't deserve any of it. It wasn't her mistake she was conceived."

"I agree," said Kurt. "Besides, if you did put her up for adoption, I won't sleep easy at night knowing that she's wearing such heinous clothing."

Quinn smiled, amused. "Kurt, I just had my baby. Will you please take your mind off clothes for a while?"

"So sorry, Quinn. Can I hold her?" he asked, quickly adding, "Although I'd understand if you're saving the first touch for Puck."

She nodded. "I'd love it if you hold her."

Kurt carefully cradled the baby in his own arms, sitting down on Quinn's bedside and staring at baby Sunshine for so long, it seems a mental image of her as a less-than-a-day-old baby got permanently burned in his mind's eye. He watched in utter fascination as baby Sunshine slowly tried to make her fingers curl. The pleasant machinations of nature made Kurt feel all warm inside, as if his desire to have a little child like this, if only for a niece or nephew, planted its seed to someone who initially treated him as a loser who looked better with an ice cold drink dripping all over him. He smiled as the baby made small murmuring sounds, and moved subtly. It felt as if the baby filled an undiscovered void in his life.

Quinn watched with equal wonder as she saw Kurt's eyes glow and a certain kind of protectiveness emanate from his aura. It would be hard to think of Kurt as haughty and quite the diva at that point in her life, since he had figured so much in Quinn's. Being there when nobody else wasn't made her feel that Kurt was all too special and infinitely kind to the right person, and she thought it was quite ironic that Kurt would willingly and shamelessly show this side to somebody who used to treat him like complete garbage. Quinn's apologies couldn't have worked out since she thought they weren't ample enough, but seeing that Kurt was just joyful to be holding her baby in his arms was enough to make them even. She deeply cared for him, but she couldn't really show it most of the time, since it's either she, herself, got tangled in a terrible web or is in a bad mood due to hormonal changes.

But she hoped that in that very moment, Kurt knew she did care for him very much.

Quinn knew Puck would well transcend the joy Kurt felt upon seeing the baby, and she owed Puck at least that much, but her mother didn't call him. She chose to dial the Hummels' number instead, insisting that Kurt would be much more deserving to see the baby than the one who actually went and gave her this baby. Quinn begged to differ - since getting back together with him, Puck had been a very good person, insisting on helping her with everything. Even school work, and Quinn appreciated his effort because it was she who had better smarts.

Kurt handed back baby Sunshine to his best friend before asking her what she wanted. Quinn wanted Puck to see the baby. Kurt had already established selfishness to the list of traits he knew would make him less likable, so it was natural that he should feel it as he dialed Puck's number. He still didn't accept Puck fully, being the protective sort of person he was towards Quinn, but she seemed to be happy with Puck.

It didn't take long enough before Puck arrived at the hospital, looking tired and maybe just got out of bed, but positively happy as he took his baby and watched it with wondrous eyes. If Kurt had been a soft weakling, he would have cried at the scene of seeing such a beautiful family get together intimately for the first time since baby Sunshine was conceived. It made Kurt wish he had had the actual willingness to impregnate someone of Quinn's caliber, so he could be a father himself.

Then he realized he didn't need all the drama, and smiled as he thought of how lucky he was that Quinn was his best friend.

* * *

_**A/n: That's chapter thirteen for you! So as you've noticed, it lacks a substantial amount of dialogue and is filled more by emotion-heavy narration that delves deep into Quinn and Kurt's hearts. It creeps me out how I actually wrote it, but I'm quite satisfied with my work. I hope you guys like it, too. :)) I got sleep deprived just trying to make this all work out. I'm so sorry if I couldn't implement some of your brilliant suggestions because we're so far into the story and I'm going to wrap the whole thing up in the next chapter. We're almost at the finish line, folks! I appreciate all your lovely reviews, and I'm convinced that this is my most reviewed story so far. So thank you so much for all the support and I hope you guys still stick to this until the final chapter. Thanks a bunch! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14 The End

****

Spoiled Designer Clothes

* * *

Chapter Fourteen (The End)

Quinn Fabray honestly didn't know where it all started.

She used to think it was great fun bullying gay kids, particularly a certain Kurt Hummel. She used to join in on the pointing and laughing and the cheering whenever the jocks grabbed his relatively weak form and threw him in the dumpster. She used to insult him, and write some mean three or four-letter names in the bathroom stalls alongside mean and often inappropriate cartoon representations of Rachel. She entered the Glee club thinking it would be an excellent opportunity not to just get back her boyfriend and make the sophomore girl falling for him feel bad about herself, but also to make fun of some other kids, particularly the disabled one and the gay one.

Quinn honestly didn't know, too, how it all happened.

Maybe Kurt really just had a kind heart beneath that tough exterior sugar-coated with a superiority complex. Maybe he just had a plan so diabolical, he would make Sue Sylvester proud. Maybe he was naturally compassionate. Maybe he was an evil, conniving boy who planned to get Quinn's boyfriend all to himself. Maybe he was all those.

Whatever Kurt's original plan or motive was, it really just came falling down to one thing in the end - they became the best of friends that not even Spongebob and Patrick, Ernie and Bert or the Bananas in Pajamas could even equal them. It all sounded so very wrong. Here she was, completely pressured by the whole food chain and popularity thing that she got to do mean things to a random kid at the subbasement, and he returned all those with hugs and a shoulder to cry on. It seemed too good to be true, and yet it was true. Quinn just wished that, if it was a dream, she won't ever wake up. She very well knew it wasn't a dream though. Everything she felt was very real. As real as whatever word or witty remark came out of Kurt's mouth.

She wondered if the world had gone completely bonkers, since she, the ex-head-cheerleader-turned-teenage-mother, stood there concentrating on the baby formula, while Kurt, the gay boy who practically lived in the dumpster every single weekday since the first time he had crossed paths with the football team, tried to fit a clean, fresh diaper on little infant Sunshine, who kept kicking and laughing, amused by her Uncle Kurt's attempts.

Quinn giggled as Kurt gently scolded the baby for being unnaturally frisky.

"Relax, Kurt. Sunny's only a baby, you know."

"Oh, who are we kidding, Quinn? Sunny's a three-month-old terror in diapers."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she shook the baby bottle vigorously, mixing the milk powder and water and turning it into a nutritious, liquid substance only babies can really enjoy. "Give the little baby a break. She's just excited to see Uncle Kurt."

"I can't say the same for me," Kurt joked.

Quinn set down Sunny's bottle and gave Kurt a hand with the diapers.

"You know, Kurt, it's easy when you get used to handling such a lively baby," Quinn explained. "It's tough balancing out your personal life and taking care of the baby and everything, but it's all rewarding in the end, when you see her smile. It takes all the stress away."

"Then I must really be unappreciative of how the kids work today. I've seen Sunny smile all afternoon and all I can think of is her next diaper change. What have you been feeding her?"

"Oh, Kurt. When will you start appreciating the good things in life?" Quinn said with a grin on her face, as she firmly put the diaper in place and took the baby's bottle. Sunny gratefully sucked on the rubber nipple, as if she had been starving and it's been ages since she had been last fed.

"Soon as your little bundle of joy starts appreciating me," Kurt replied. Exactly on cue, Sunny laughed gleefully and seemed to want to reach out to Kurt and hug him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oooh, look at that, Kurt! Looks like my little baby's starting to appreciate you already!" Quinn exclaimed, gently squeezing Sunny's chubby little baby legs.

"I applaud your acting, little one," Kurt started, sounding like a superior to Sunny. "However, you cannot fool me."

Sunny looked at him with big, hazel eyes and seemed to plead to Kurt to just touch her, carry her, cuddle her. Kurt pretended to ignore the baby, watching her antics from the corner of his eye, before scooping her up and talking to her in a baby-like tone.

"I knew you couldn't resist her," Quinn said, handing the baby bottle to Kurt, who sat down beside her and let Sunny continue her feeding.

"I can't stress this enough, Quinn, and I think I've already told you this countless times while we're on the phone and I'm doing my nails, but Puck is very lucky. Not that I, personally, would love to be in his shoes and get caught up with all these things. I was already exhausted keeping up with _your _little teen pregnancy woes, and I'm afraid I won't be able to handle a baby easily," said Kurt.

"On the contrary, you handle the baby care better than Puck does. Would you believe it? He doesn't know how to put on diapers on Sunny, while she's resting."

"At least she wants him to fit the diapers to her. Sunny seems to be really reluctant when I'm the one trying to replace her diapers."

Quinn smiled. Truly, she didn't know how exactly they went to become excellent friends. It was one of the things that continuously eluded her. She gossiped about this very boy months back, accusing him of being afraid to go out of the closet and everything, and she was sure he did the same, discussing her with his friends. Quinn would have sworn that he was just rigging up their friendship, turning the tables once he'd done enough for her.

Quinn felt bad, not just because she assumed this was all part of Kurt's evil master plan, but because she actually owed him a lot more than she would probably allow herself to. Not already counting the times he gave her a lot of advice (which always kind of made Quinn wonder exactly what experiences Kurt had gone through to amass such knowledge and wisdom at the age of sixteen), Kurt had always been there for the past three months, regularly paying visits to the Fabray home and giving a hand in helping the baby. He had accompanied Quinn and Puck shopping for a better crib ("Believe me when I say that the one you have in your house makes your room look like a city dump"), better baby clothes ("Puck, Sunny's a _girl. _She's supposed to wear something pink and baby-friendly, not a miniature camo suit, for pete's sake") and a picture album to store the memories they'd be saving.

Kurt had also been the one to buy the baby milk and food that little Sunny needed, using Puck's pool-cleaning money. He sometimes stayed for dinner, helping Judy cook nice meals and adding a little of his own special cooking expertise to make everything better. He occasionally sang Sunny to sleep, although many times, it involved him trying to outmatch the baby in the loudness department. He had successfully convinced Mr. and Mrs. Fabray that Puck means well, and that he had been a reformed man.

Quinn looked back at everything, and realized she never did thank Kurt properly.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, don't be. Little Sunshine may be kind of wild, but she's not really a big problem," Kurt responded, as he wiped off the trail of drool that ran down Sunny's chin.

"It's not Sunny. It's just that, I realized I haven't even apologized formally for all the mean things I did to you back then. All the rumors I've spread, the stories that circulate every morning about how you masquerade your clothes as originals, but they're actually rip-offs--"

"That was you?"

"I know. I know it's bad, but I'm trying to apologize. I've done a lot of wrong things towards you but you've been generally kind to me, and you're the one who actually tried to talk to me. You didn't ever make something remotely vengeful happen, and you've been giving me a lot of nice tips that I actually look better these days. I think I've been more cruel to you than I've ever been kind, and I regret all those things. I've never been properly a friend to you. I've always whined, always cried, always generally been a nuisance, and yet, you stuck with me. I just think my sorry won't ever be ample enough, 'cause I will always have that mean, evil bitch attitude immortalized in your memories. But I'm sorry."

Quinn took a deep breath. She still wasn't quite done with her speech. "And thanks, too. Thank you for everything. You've been the most amazing person ever, Kurt. I can't thank you enough."

Kurt sat, transfixed, staring at Quinn. Then his blank face broke into a big, warm smile. "Are you done with your speech? You don't have to say sorry, Quinn. I know you care. I know you care, even when you're really horrible. Would I attempt such a terrible deed, leaving you when you needed me the most? And you being my best friend is thanks enough for me."

"Aww, really, Kurt?"

"Really."

Quinn didn't need to question him further, or give more pointless apologies. She felt that Kurt's words were genuine, and knowing him, they were. Quinn leaned in to hug the person she honestly loved the most. The person who she knew would never leave her side no matter what. The person who would never hesitate to give her a hand whenever she needed help.

Quinn Fabray honestly didn't know where it all started. Kurt was kind. Kurt was helpful. Kurt had a good sense of humor and an eye for fashion, plus talent that cannot easily be equalled. She knew she'd never had a chance with him. Ever. But she didn't care. Their relationship was more than perfect. She figured it wouldn't be as great if he really was straight and they were an item, because being gay, Kurt always unconsciously gave Quinn a reason to like him more than she really should. Kurt was everything a girl would want for a best friend.

She never thought she could get along with him. She always thought they would be terrible enemies, throwing unkind comments towards each other. But here they were, the best of friends, inseparable. Spongebob and Patrick. Winnie the Pooh and Piglet. Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn.

Quinn Fabray didn't know the honest origins of her deep-set love and undying friendship with Kurt Hummel. But she figured that it all began with Kurt's generosity and his willingness to comfort her no matter what. Quinn thought it had to do with Kurt's spoiled designer clothes. It had been where their friendship had started, and she was pretty sure most of their more dramatic moments were built up around said clothes.

Both of them knew they had those spoiled designer clothes to thank.

* * *

**_A/n: And that's a wrap! Chapter fourteen and we've got ourselves a complete multichaptered Kurt/Quinn friendship fic! I want to take this opportunity to thank absolutely everyone who reviewed and read this little side project of mine. I'm happy I've made a few people happy, and although this story is filled with inconsistencies and terrible timeline problems (pretty much like Glee, on the timeline part), you still made my day with your lovely comments. I can't thank you guys enough. I think this would pretty much be the best Glee fic I've ever written, although it's too early to tell. I plan on writing a Kurt/Quinn friendship oneshot, so I guess you guys could look out for that (lol, shameless endorsement)._**

**_But seriously. Thank you guys for everything and I hope you've enjoyed the whole rollercoaster ride. Bye for now! :)_**


End file.
